New Beginnings
by Twilight-Princess5545
Summary: This is the sequel to The story continues. Please read that first! So far the Evil Pitch Black, and Shadow Nymph (Tooth Evil) are still out there, causing children to become afraid, and making them lose their belief in the Guardians. The Man in The Moon has his own plans, you will find out what happened to Raven's body. Read to learn more! Epilogue is now up!
1. Reborn

**This is the sequel to '**_**The story continues**_**' so if you haven't read that story yet, then stop reading this and go read that. Disclaimer: I own only the plot and my OC's! TMOTM stands for The Man on The Moon.**

**TMOTM's POV**

I watched the fight, and witnessed both the betrayal of one friend and the sacrifice of another. The young girl, who was created by Pitch to be a weapon, gave her life so that Jack Frost could live. She was not human, and her life was artificial. I have decided that she should have a second chance at life, but not as a Guardian, no, she will be something else.

I will reform her, she will be herself, yet someone knew. Ah yes I know, she will be The Protector. It is fitting for one with her skills, and now to give her new life. With no memories of her horrid past, a clean slate.

There is also the matter of the Tooth Fairy, I believe Baby Tooth will become the new Tooth Fairy, but first she will need to grow. I will enhance her growing speed so that she is ready in a few days' time. For now everything should be fine, I will talk to North once everything's complete.

**Raven's POV**

I awoke at night, in a field of flowers, with no clue who I am or where I was. On the ground next to me were a plain dagger and a simple brown wand. I picked up the dagger first, and watched as it changed. The hilt became weaved in silver and blue, while the blade turned black with a golden streak down the center. Amazed I reached for the wand as well.

The wand went from brown to white, with wisps of black and blue. I smiled at these changes, they seemed right, like it was meant to be this way. _'Go to the stream.' _ I heard a kind voice whisper. Getting up I saw a small stream, as I got closer I could see the water was reflective from the moon light.

I peered into the water and saw a girl with black hair that reached her shoulders, that was me, it is my hair. I noticed that I also had a few rainbow streaks, and that the tips of my hair were white. My eyes were silver, like the moonlight, and had flecks of green. Again I got the feeling that this is right, this is how I should be.

My skin was ebony toned and I looked to be around 16 years old. _'That's right, and would you care to know your name?' _ The kind voice spoke again. I turned around but I couldn't see who was speaking.

"Yes I would." I answered slowly.

'_Your name is Raven Eternity, and you are The Protector. You protect the children of the world from Pitch Black and Shadow Nymph.' _The voice sounded sad _'You are not alone though, in time you will meet friends that are like you. Also, be careful, all living creatures can see you.'_

So I am a protector, no, The Protector. And I have a name, Raven, I like it. "Wait, who are you?" I called out.

'_I am called The man in The moon, good luck Raven.' _His name is too long, I like Manny better.

I sat in the field until sunrise, it was calm and peaceful here. For some odd reason, I remembered how to use my magic, nothing else. So I fiddled with that while I waited. Now that the sun is up it's time to explore, I walked into the forest nearby. The forest was beautiful, it must be early spring.

I kept walking until I came upon a pond, in the early morning light the water sparkled. I stayed there for a few minutes then went on, I could hear noise in the distance. Curious I walked towards it, at the edge of the woods I saw a town. There were a few cars being driven, and some people out Jogging. Wait, how did I know that? It's weird, almost like I know most things, except what's really important.

Wandering around town, I found a newspaper that said tomorrow is Easter Sunday. I don't remember much about the holidays, just that you spend time with your families. I wonder if I had a family, if so do they miss me?

Around noon I made my way to the park, there were some kids playing. I sat down on a bench and noticed the young blonde staring at me. After a minute she walked up to me, "Um, are you Raven?" I was surprised she knew my name.

"That's my name, but how did you know?" She smiled then ran back to her friends. They all looked my way, and then finally came over. "Is there a problem?" I was curious to how the girl new my name.

The girl pushed a brown haired boy towards me, he was older than her and a few inches taller. "My name is Jamie, my sister thinks you're a friend of ours. We haven't seen her for two years now, and you look just like her."

I gulped "Well I'm sorry to say this but, I don't remember much about anything. I woke up last night, and that's where my memory starts… Um, c-could you please stop staring at me, I g-get a little nervous around other people." I had to look at the ground because it felt like they were staring holes into me.

Jamie and his friends took a step back, giving me some space. His sister, on the other hand, sat down on the bench next to me. "My name's Sophie, and I think you are our old friend!" I looked up at her and she smiled. "Hey I know!" She looked at her brother, "Jack would be able to tell if it's her or not!"

All the kids agreed that we needed to find Jack, "Wait, who's Jack?" They just smiled at me. Sophie pulled me to my feet and dragged me with them. I guess I'm meeting Jack whether I want to or not...

**So what do you think? Warning, Raven won't be the same. She will be almost human, besides the immortal part. Also, Jamie and his friends are 11-12, and Sophie 7. Well see you next time!**


	2. Sophie's Belief

**Well this is chapter 2! I hope you like it!**

**Sophie's POV**

The others didn't believe me, but I know this is the same Raven! Even if she has a different eye color, and her hair is a lot shorter with colorful streaks, she has the same look as Raven. I know Jack will agree with me, it is her!

I held her hand the whole way, and she seemed a little hesitant to hold my hand. "It's okay, you'll like Jack, he was a good friend of yours. He's also like a big brother to me and Jamie!" I smiled but she still seemed unsure.

When we reached the pond in woods, she relaxed. "I like this place, it's so calm and peaceful." This time she smiled at me.

My brother looked around, and so did I. I couldn't see Jack, I guess he was resting in a tree. "Jack, hey Jack!" Jamie called. Our friends and I joined him, but it soon became clear that Jack wasn't around. "Sorry Soph, but I still doubt it's her"

I shot a glare at my brother "I know it's her, why don't you believe me?" I grabbed Raven's hand "We're leaving, I'll prove it's her!" I dragged Raven deeper into the woods, but stopped when we were out of sight of the others.

"Um, Sophie, can I take you somewhere?" I looked up at Raven's worried face and nodded. "Good, I'm gonna show you the place I woke up, you'll love it."

**Raven's POV**

I led Sophie through the woods and finally into the field. I watched her run into the middle of the flower field, smiling. "This place is beautiful!"

I walked to the stream and sat down. Sophie was wondering around and picking flowers, when she had a bouquet she came and sat down next to me. "What's that for?" She looked a little embarrassed. "Is it for someone you like?"

"No it' not like that, but these are for someone I admire. He's really nice, and a good friend to me and Jamie." She smiled, I could tell she really respected him, whoever he was. "You can meet him tomorrow, he'll be able to prove that you're the same Raven from before!" I looked away from her and at the flowers.

"Do you want me to show you how to make a flower crown?" I surprised the both of us with my question. I just picked a few flowers and weaved them together, when the crown was finished I laced it on her head. "It may seem weird, but I don't know how I know to make these." I sighed.

We sat silently and weaved some more flower crowns, "It's starting to get dark, I'll walk you home." We walked back through the woods, and past the pond. I made sure Sophie was home before the sun set, then went to find a spot to rest. I wonder who Sophie was talking about, do they really know who I am?

As it grew dark I found myself back in the park, so I lay down in the grass, watching the stars. I must have been tired at one point, because I saw a golden stream fly through the sky. It was beautiful, like a golden ribbon cutting through the darkness. I fell asleep after it passed, and I dreamed of a family that loved me.

**Sorry this is short… I'll update ASAP!**


	3. E Aster Bunnymund

**So the last chapter was really short, sorry about that.**

**3****rd**** Person POV two years ago**

When Raven's body went missing, it was like the final blow to the guardians spirits. They suspected Pitch of stealing his daughter's body, but they could never find him. They searched for weeks, until one day they knew it was time to give up. The Guardian's went back to their normal duties, but they all felt a little hallow. Not only was one of their most trusted friends now working with their worst enemy, but their new friend died saving the youngest Guardian, and then her body was stolen before they could lay her to rest. It was hard at first, but slowly they went back to their jobs. Even as time went by, they never forget about what happened that day.

**3****rd**** Person POV present time**

North was in his workshop when TMOTM spoke to him "Ah, Man in Moon is good to hear from you. What you need old friend?"

'_North, soon there will be a new Tooth Fairy. I have chosen Baby Tooth, in a few days' time go to the Tooth Palace.' _TMOTM told his oldest friend, who smiled with delight. _'There is something else, but you must not tell the others yet. I have created a protector, she is a friend of yours, but she won't remember you. She will meet with Bunnymund soon, I wish you all well, goodbye North.'_ With those words North was left speechless.

**Raven's POV**

I woke up to the sound of thumping, like an animal hoping around. The sun was just starting to rise, and the town was quiet. Well other than the thumping, the town was quiet. I finally sat up and looked around, everything seemed normal. There was the statue, the benches, the gazebo, a giant rabbit, the buildings, the flowers, wait, what!

I turned back to look at the giant rabbit, it was taller than me and had two boomerangs on a belt. I rubbed my eyes, hoping it was just my imagination. The rabbit was still there, and he was placing something on the ground.

Well I must be crazy, I did hear a voice in my head earlier. "What are you doing?" If I'm crazy, why not act the part right?

"Ya feelin all right Sheila?" The rabbit laughed then went back to what he was doing.

I decided to answer "Well I'm not sure, I am talking to a giant rabbit, and he's talking back." The rabbit turned to face me, like he was surprised I had answered. "This all started last night, when I woke up in the middle of a field. First I heard Manny's voice, and now I'm talking to a giant rabbit." Standing up, I brushed myself off and stretched.

"Wait, ya can see me?" I nodded, "So ya still believe in the Easter Bunny, I didn't think people yer age still believed in us." The Easter Bunny, so I'm hallucinating about a mythical creature, great.

I rolled my eyes and got closer to see what he was doing. He was placing colorful eggs in hiding places, it was very odd. "My subconscious is odd, you'd think I'd imagine something cuter, and smaller." I reached for one of the eggs but the bunny slapped my hand away. Wait, hallucinations can't hit, "You're real, aren't you?"

"Ya Sheila, I'm real. I'm E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny." So, I'm talking to the real Easter Bunny, but how is that even possible? "Ya should know that, since ya believe in me in all."

I narrowed my eyes "I don't believe in you, so why can I see you?" This surprised him, it wasn't my fault I didn't believe in him. "What next, Santa and the Tooth Fairy are real too?" I tried looking for a clock tower, or something that would tell me what time it is, I really need to get a watch. "Hey, bunny guy, what time is it?"

"That the best ya got Sheila? I'm the Easter Bunny, not some guy in a costume." I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. "Fine, ya win. It's nearly 8'o clock, in a hurry Sheila." I started heading for Sophie's house, she wanted me to be there so I could meet her friend.

"See ya later, Easter Bunny, my friend Sophie's waiting for me." I waved goodbye and then went to Sophie's, wait till I tell her I met the Easter Bunny.

It only took me a few minutes to get to her house, she was already waiting outside with her brother. "Hi Raven, we're waiting for our friend to finish and meet us here. I'm sure he'll agree with me, unlike my brother." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, guess who I saw at the park." They looked at me curiously "Well at first I thought I was crazy, I mean anyone would. What I mean to say is I saw-" before I could continue an Australian accent interrupted me.

"So 'ere ya are Sheila, and 'ow ya doing squirt?" I turned around and saw the Easter Bunny, why is he here?

Sophie ran and gave him a hug, then the flowers she picked the day before. So this is her friend that knows me, that means, I used to be friends with the Easter Bunny? "Bunny, this is a friend of ours. This is Raven, she lost her memory, but I know she's the same Raven from before!" Sophie explained to him. The Easter Bunny stared at me, doubt apparent in his eyes. The intensity of his look made me look anywhere but at him.

I gulped "My name is Raven Eternity, the other night I woke up in a field of flowers. I didn't know my name, or anything about who I am. Manny told me my name, but nothing else." I felt like I had to explain my situation, so he'd understand.

The Easter Bunny sighed, "I don't know squirt, I understand ya miss her, but the Raven from before 'ad powers. Sorry Sophie, but this is just some random Sheila who looks like our Raven." I looked up as he said that.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have powers. I'm not some random girl, Manny said I was The Protector." Everyone's eyes were on me. I pulled out my wand, and created a clone of the Easter Bunny, then I made him dance ballet. Sophie, Jamie, and I burst out laughing while the Easter Bunny frowned. I made the clone disappear and then teleported behind the Easter Bunny, poked him, and teleported back. "Last, but not least, my favorite power!" I flew up a few feet, did a backflip, and landed. So as you can see Mr. Easter Bunny, I do have powers."

**Yes, yes she does! Hee hee, well this is it for chapter 3, see you soon with chapter 4!**


	4. Nicolas St North

**YAY new chapter! Thank you for reading my story!**

**Raven's POV**

I started to get nervous, everyone was looking at me. I made a large hoodie and covered my face with the hood. "No, it's not possible. Ya can't be her, she died two years ago." I heard a gasp, it must have been from Sophie.

I removed my hood and looked up at him, "All I know is, my name is Raven Eternity. I have powers, my enemies are Pitch Black and Shadow Nymph. The Man in The Moon told me these things, he said I was The Protector. I don't have memories from before the other night, I don't know if I am your friend or not!" I thought I had found the answer to who I am, but I guess not.

"Wait, did you say The Man in The Moon? I need to take ya to see North, but first I 'ave a job to finish." He hugged Sophie and patted Jamie's head, then with a quick glance he left through a hole that appeared in the ground.

I sighed and turned to leave, "Raven, where are you going? It can't be true, he said you died, but you're here now! Raven, Bunny has to be wrong!" She sounded like she was about to cry. Why wouldn't she be sad, the Easter Bunny just told us her friend died two years ago.

"Let her go Sophie, just come back later." I nodded to Jamie and then left. Once I was out of sight I flew to the field, the place I feel safest.

I thought that I'd find out who I was, that I'd have a family. I closed my eyes and pictured what my family would look like, my Mom would have the same black hair and everyone would say I look just like she did when she was my age. My Dad has the same silver eyes, and is the tallest in our family. I would have an older brother that has Mom's green eyes and Dad's blonde hair.***** When I opened my eyes I could see them. I must have created them with my powers without knowing.

It was nice to have them for a little bit, but I knew they weren't real. I watched them disappear and then sat down on the grass. The sky was grey, and it was starting to rain. I pulled up my hood, and sat there. Who am I really? Manny said I am The Protector, but what does that mean? I don't even know who Pitch Black or Shadow Nymph are!

By the time I headed back to Sophie's house I was soaked. I was trembling from the cold, but I didn't bother to warm myself up. I rang the bell and her mom answered, "Hi, is Sophie home? I'm her friend Raven."

"Oh, she's in her room. I'd let you go up but, well, you do know your dripping water right?" I nodded, "I'll tell her you're here." She smiled then shut the door. I sat down on the stairs and waited, the door opened after a few minutes.

"Raven, where were you? You've been gone for almost three hours, and you're soaking wet." Sophie sighed "Bunny's waiting up stairs, if you want I can open my window and you can fly up to my room."

I stood up and faced her, she looked sad still. I smiled at her, "Thanks Sophie, I'll dry off before flying up." She smiled back and went inside. I called up a warm wind, soon my clothes were dry. I flew up, and looked for the open window.

"Over here Raven." I saw Sophie leaning out her window and flew over to her room. Jamie and his friends were there with The Easter Bunny and Sophie.

Jamie's friends, whose names I've yet to learn, stared at me as I flew into the room and shut the window. "Wow, she really does have powers!" one of the girls exclaimed.

I turned around and faced them, "It's nice to see you again." I was getting nervous, and a little claustrophobic. This is my first time being inside a building, and there are a lot of people in this little room. "Um, Mr. Easter Bunny, I'm sorry for being late." I can feel the walls closing in! I turned around and opened the window.

"Are you okay Raven?" Sophie placed a hand on my arm.

With a weak smile I explained, "I guess I'm claustrophobic, is it alright if I keep the window open?" I asked.

"Well, it won't matter, we 'ave to go now. North is waitin' to meet ya up at the North Pole." The Easter Bunny stood up, then with two thumps of his feet a hole opened in the ground.

I gulped, "Mr. Easter Bunny, who's North?" I had to know who I was meeting, and did he say North Pole?

"Don't worry Sheila, he doesn't bite. Oh and, ya can call me Bunny." I didn't have a chance to reply because he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hole. I clung to his arm as we traveled, it was amazing and freaky at the same time. Finally a hole opened up and we entered a large room. "Ya can let go now Sheila." I released his arm and looked around.

"This place is amazing, where are we?" I flew up to the giant window and looked at the snow outside, and then I flew to the giant globe with golden lights. "What's this for, it's so pretty!" I heard a jingling noise and turned to see elves with bells on their hats. "Wow, they're so cute."

I heard a booming laughter and turned to see a large man wearing red, he was a little scary looking. I landed and hid behind Bunny. "Is good you like, I am Nicolas St. North. Welcome to North Pole, is good to meet you." He held out his hand and I hesitantly shook it.

Bunny whispered something to North and they both looked my way. North then whispered something to Bunny, whose eyes widened. "Ya serious North, that really is a surprise. Frostbite 'ill be happy, I'll keep quiet till then." I didn't understand what they were talking about but all of a sudden Bunny left, leaving me with North.

*** She described Xavier, remember this.**

**Can you guess what North told Bunny? Well until next time, see ya later!**


	5. Place to belong

**Hey! So I'm starting school monday, yikes time flies. I'll post as often as I can, lucky for me, my school gives each student a netbook. I should be able to post more often. Well enough of my babbling, on with the story!**

**North's POV**

I tell bunny of Baby Tooth, he then go to see, leaving girl with me. She seem very familiar, something in eyes tell me is the friend Man on Moon mention. Bunny say she has powers, I wonder… Is girl Little bird?

She seem nervous, rubbing arm and looking at floor, "Um, are you Santa Claus?" She look up, but then back to floor "Because Bunny said this is the North Pole, and then there are the elves…"

I laugh at question, and with smile on face I motion for girl to follow. I bring her to toy room, "I am Santa Claus, this is where Yeti's build toys."

"I thought the elves built the toys." A just like Jack, she looked at elves in corner. "But it makes sense now." Girl followed me to workshop, I then give her speech about core. Unlike Jack she listen very well, and very kind from start. "Mr. North, do you know who I am? Sophie said I was a friend of hers for a few years ago, but Bunny said I couldn't be her because she died. I don't remember anything from before the other night when I woke up in that field. I know everything but who I am and where I come from."

I pat her head when she finished, pour girl, all alone in world. "Is okay, will find out soon. For now, milk and cookies!" She laughed, good.

**Raven's POV**

Mr. North was very kind, once I got past the fact that he looked menacing. We ate some cookies, and he told me about his friends. Now we were creating toys, it was fun, and I imagine this is what it's like to have a dad. "Mr. North, do you think I'm your friend from before? Is that even possible, I mean she died right, so I can't be her." I could feel the tears welling up, I wanted this place to be where I belong, but I'm not her!

"Is time to find answer to question. We know soon, follow me." North lead me through the toy room and into a corridor. We passed a few doors before stopping at a large green one. "This is training room, we fight, I now then." Mr. North wanted me to fight him! I was sure to lose, I've never fought anyone, that I can remember.

I pulled out my wand and dagger, Mr. North studied them quickly. "Please go easy on me, I'm new to this." He laughed and I smiled.

"Don't worry. Call me North, you friend." North then jumped towards me and I teleported away, he turned and I flew up over his head. Using my wand I created a rain, soaking the room and leaving a few inches of water. North jumped and grabbed my ankle, pulling me to the floor. I landed on my back in the water, and rolled away. I jumped to my feet and made a chair. As North Came for me, I jumped on the chair and turned the water into ice.

North paused and l tried to free himself, so I took advantage of that and kicked him hard in the chest. The ice broke and he fell back, I pushed his blades away and then held out my hand for him. North grabbed my hand and I helped him up, but he didn't let go. Instead he threw me at a wall, before I hit the wall I teleported so I was on the ground. North grabbed his sabers and pointed one at my chest, after a few seconds he laughed and helped me to my feet.

I could tell he was going very easy on me, and that if he wanted to, he could kill me easily. North ordered some milk and cookies, and we relaxed. "I proud say, you her." North was smiling. "Man on Moon say he bring back friend, but he no say who, you see, he very tricky. Only say what he need, nothing more." I considered what he said, he was right, Manny only told me enough to get me started. He didn't explain, and he didn't add anything.

"I think your right, Manny is really tricky." North looked puzzled by my statement, I realized I was the only one that called TMOTM, Manny. "Manny is what I Call The Man on The Moon, I thought it was a good nick name." North nodded. We sat in silence for a while, I was thinking of the fact that I had learned something about myself. I am Sophie's friend, and I knew both Bunny and North before. Then I thought of Bunny's words.

North gave me a worried look, I looked him in the eyes "North, Bunny said I died. Is that true, then how am I here now? How did I die, please North, tell me what happened." I can't believe it, I died, is that why I don't remember who I am? If so, why do I remember other things?

I watched North's face grow sad, he sighed. "I tell you, but is sad tale." I nodded, no matter what happened, I had to know how I died. "It happen two years ago, Man in Moon say there is girl with great power. She could be good friend or worst enemy. Girl became good friend with youngest Guardian Jack." I stopped him for a moment.

"Who are the Guardians?" it sounded like a group of Super Hero's to me.

"We are." North pointed at himself. "Bunny, Sandy, Jack, and soon Baby Tooth. Man in Moon make us all Guardians." I smiled. "Girl soon came to meet rest of us, it good fun for time, but then she leave with brother. Unlike her, he all evil, Jack go to meet girl, but she wasn't herself. She injure Jack, used cursed dagger to carve message into back. Jack almost die before Sandy find him. We learn girl is daughter of our enemy, Pitch Black. Soon after they kidnap good friend of ours, her name Tooth, she was tooth fairy." I stopped him again.

Looking down I asked him, "What happened to her?" North stared into his glass of milk as he spoke.

"You know soon." I could tell this was a sad story, and that it was hard for North to tell me, but I had to know what happened to me. "When they came to fight, bring Tooth with them as hostage. Girl turns on Pitch, helps us fight him, but then he get Jack and bring him to fight. Jack still injured, curse make it so he no heal. Pitch threw Jack at girl, and they both fall to floor. I strike then, pinning him down. Girl angry, scared everyone. She tell Pitch to return to where he come from, or she kill him then. He said no, so she go to kill him, but was stabbed. Tooth turned on Guardians, she help Pitch escape. The dagger girl stabbed with was cursed dagger. Same used on Jack, no cure for curse. We knew, Jack would not last, was getting weaker and weaker." I gasped, already assuming the worst. "Girl told of way to save Jack, she say it hard spell. We learn after that she give her life for Jack, she die so Jack live." North looked back at me. "That girl you. You very brave in end, Man in Moon give you second chance at life."

I processed what I had learned, in the end I gave my life for a friend. I was also the one to injure him, and I'm the daughter of Pitch Black. "Who's Shadow Nymph, Manny told me about her."

North looked at the darkening sky, "She Tooth, but she very evil."

**Wow, Raven learned something about herself! It's the saddest part, but she now knows she belongs. Sorry this took so long but I've been getting school supplies and other things so I've been busy.**


	6. Pranking The Easter Bunny

**Hello to all my readers! I thank you for putting up with me, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Jack's POV (Yay, finally we get to meet Jack!)**

I was covering a small town in South America with a layer of snow when I ran into Bunny. "Ey mate, I got some news for ya. Baby Tooth 'ill become the new Tooth Fairy, and Sophie met a friend y'ill want ta meet."

I finished my work then flashed a smile at Bunny, "That's great, she's the best choice for the job." I started to fly away then stopped. "So, who's Sophie's new friend?" Bunny smirked.

"So ya did hear me Frostbite." I rolled my eyes at the nick name.

"Well we don't all have large ears like you, you over sized kangaroo." I teased him, it's been like this since… Well since a few years ago. We're good friends, but we still tease each other.

"She's with North, I'm gonna go find Sandy." He left, and so did I. I wonder who this girl is, something must be going on. I didn't head for the North Pole though, instead I went to a secret location known only to the Guardians. We made it after… Well after what happened, it's where we made a grave for, for Raven.

I walked through the golden gates and over to her grave. I come here often, to speak with her and to think about things. "Hey Raven, winter ended in the North. Can you believe it's been 2 years since what happened? Bunny told me Sophie has a new friend, I wish you were here. I never could tell them about what happened to you. They miss you though, Sophie always asks when you'll be back."

I made a flower out of snow and put it on her grave. Now to go see North, I flew off towards Russia.

**Raven's POV**

North was helping me with my teleporting skills, so far I'm only able to teleport to places I've been before. North says that when I learn to control them better I'll be able to teleport to places by thinking of them. I've been here for a day now, and north had to leave to check on Baby Tooth. She should be fully grown now, and North wants to make sure nothing happens.

I decided to stay here, and right now I'm playing hide n seek with the elves. They turned out to be very good at hiding, but not finding. I watched them run this way and that looking for me, after an hour I felt sorry for them and came out. "Who wants cookies?" Their eyes gleamed as I handed each elf a cookie. I felt a cool breeze and turned around, standing there was a teen around my age. He had white hair, pale skin and was dressed oddly. I also noticed he wasn't wearing shoes, and that he had a staff.

I left the room and got a blanket, then went back and put it around his shoulders. "What are you doing, I don't need a blanket." He laughed a little and shrugged it off. "I'm guessing you're Sophie's friend that Bunny mentioned."

I stared at him for a moment, "Yes but, who are you?" I took a step back and tried to keep eye contact.

He smiled "I'm Jack Frost, a Guardian." So this was Jack.

"You're not what I expected, I mean I was thinking of someone with pointed features, blue skin, and well…" I stopped myself, it was rude to say that to him, "Sorry…"

He laughed, "That's new, most people can't even see me. What's your name anyway?" I don't know why but I felt calm around Jack, I wasn't shy or nervous.

Smiling at him I replied, "My name's Raven, it's good to meet you Jack Frost." He seemed surprised, I looked back down at the tray in my hand. I still had 5 cookies left, they gave me an idea. "Do you want to help me pull a prank?" Jack was silent for a few minutes.

Then he smiled at me, "What do you have in mind?" Looking at the elves I told him my funny plan.

"I want to sick the elves on Bunny, it will be really funny, are you in?" He looked at me for a moment, like he was looking for something, then he nodded. "Cool, I have a feeling we'll be good friends." We started working on our plan, I made a large plate of cookies while Jack grouped all the elves he could find. When they all gathered I cleared my throat "Do you want cookies?"

The elves nodded and Jack continued "and do you like games?" Their eyes grew big with wonder and delight.

"Let's play a game. Whoever catches the Easter Bunny first gets all these cookies." Jack and I said together. The Elves looked excited and were clapping their hands. I made 2 camcorders and handed one to Jack.

He looked it over quickly, "What's this for?" I turned my on and started filming the elves as they began running around looking for Bunny.

"I want to film this, it's the first prank that I'll remember doing." He turned on his and flew around, following the elves, I followed his idea and flew above the elves. This was way better, I could see more. I few over to the large globe and sat on top, filming. The elves ran around for hours, at some point Jack sat down by the large window.

"Raven, what did you mean when you said it's the first prank you remember doing?" I turned my gaze to the elves, I thought he knew already, but North must not have been able to tell him yet.

Looking back at Jack I repeated the words that were part of my first memory, "I don't remember anything before three nights ago when I woke up in the middle of a field. Manny told me who I am and what I am, I am the Protector. I protect the children of the world from Pitch and Shadow. I have powers, and North is helping me control them better." I floated to the ground and started to walk around looking for the elves.

Jack flew down next to me "Sorry, I didn't know. I know what it's like, when I became Jack Frost, I didn't know anything about myself. It's hard, but you'll make new memories and us Guardians will help you." I couldn't help but smile at that.

We walked in silence, it wasn't awkward, but peaceful. "Hey Jack, could you help me fly better?" I was looking at the floor, away from Jack.

"Sure, I'm here to help." We laughed again, but stopped when we heard a loud crash coming from the toy room. Jack flew off and I teleported, I ended up teleporting to the door way. What I saw was so funny I couldn't even move. Bunny was fighting off elves with his boomerangs, I started laughing and was then shoved form behind. It turns out Jack was going too fast that he couldn't stop and crashed into me.

Bunny noticed us on the floor and laughed. The elves took their chance and swarmed, Bunny didn't stand a chance. We stood up and laughed at the pile of elves on top of Bunny. "Ya do this mate, is this for last time, when the Sheila pranked ya?" I didn't get what he meant.

Jack put his hands up in innocence, "Wasn't all me, Raven came up with it, I just helped." That reminds me.

"The cookies are in the other room, go and get them!" The elves ran off, leaving me with Jack and Bunny. I soon noticed another person in the room, he was short and golden. "Who are you?"

**This is where I'm ending it, see you next time!**


	7. Sandman and Toothette

**Hey, here it is, the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it, because I've enjoyed writing it.**

**Raven's POV**

A golden hat appeared on top of his head, he took it off and bowed. "So Sheila, ya did this?" I looked at a smirking bunny, "That mean's I'll 'ave ta get pay back on you and Frostbite."

I smirked at Jack "Popsicle and I can handle it." My smirk turned into a grin and I started laughing, Bunny joined in. "Sorry Jack I couldn't resist, it suits you." Jack smiled and rolled his eyes.

I heard a scribbling noise and looked at the short golden man, I watched him write something down and then he showed it to me. "My name is Sandy, I'm the Sandman. I'm one of the guardians, like Jack, North, and Bunny. I think I already know, but I'll ask anyway, who are you." When I finished reading I smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Sandy, I'm Raven. Is it true you know who I am?" I whispered the last part so only he'd hear. Sandy nodded, then wrote some more.

He showed me and I was surprised, "You are Raven Black, Pitch's daughter. Well you were before, but now you're different. I guess you don't remember us, do the others know who you are yet?" I shook my head, and sighed.

Casting a glance at Bunny and Jack I whispered to Sandy, "Only North and you know, I only found out yesterday. I guess they haven't realized it yet." Sandy sighed as well. "Want to have some fun?" I created a pile of snowballs and threw one at Bunny. "Snowball Fight!" I yelled out and threw another at Jack. Sandy and I teamed up against Jack and Bunny, with my ability to create whatever I like and Jacks powers over snow, it was a fun battle.

It ended when North came back and got hit in the face with a snowball. "What go on?" He looked at the snow covered room.

"Sorry North, I'll fix it." With my Powers I turned the snow into water and then created 6 cups of hot chocolate. I handed them out to the guys and then looked at North, "Where is she North, I know you brought her here with you." I looked at him expectantly.

"Is true, she wait in other room. You get her, she wait to meet you." I nodded slowly and left, I knew where she was. I slowly opened the door to the workshop, making sure not to spill the coco.

"Hello?" I peered into the room but it was empty, I guess I was wrong.

"It's you! I remember you, but you were different before. So was I, we both changed huh?" I turned around to see a girl that looked to be in her 20s, she was covered in colorful feathers, and had a slightly pointed nose. She reminded me of a humming bird, other than her sparkling wings. "Oh let me introduce myself, I'm Toothette, The new Tooth Fairy! You can call me Tooth, or Baby Tooth, if you want!"

I laughed and handed her a mug, "I'm Raven, but you already knew that. It's good to have another female around, I hope we'll be good friends." She nodded, and I led the way back to the others. When we got to the other room everyone gasped, besides North, and stared at Tooth. "Guys, don't be rude." I stood next to North as Tooth greeted the others. It almost felt like I was a part of their family, but I know I'm not.

North finally went in and gave Tooth a big hug, the others joined in. I took that as my cue to leave, and teleported to the training room. Pulling out my dagger I tried some moves I'd seen North do, I heard the door open but ignored it and continued practicing. "My, my, how you've changed." I stopped and turned around. The person standing before me wasn't one of the Guardians, he felt wrong, dark even.

"W-who are you?" My voice trembled, and I took a step back. "W-why are you h-here?"

He cringed, causing his green eyes to darken. "I can't believe you don't remember me, your own brother." I gulped, it's not like I hadn't noticed that he looked like what I imagined my brother to look like. I just never thought I had a real brother "Does that mean you've forgotten everything, even about Jack Frost?"

"What d-do you mean, what about Jack?" I took a few steps forward, hoping to know more about my past.

He looked at the door way then back at me, handing me a slip of paper "If you really want to learn about your past, who you are, everything, then meet me at this address. Make sure to come alone, or you'll never know anything!" Just like that he was gone, he teleported away just like I can.

I was so shocked by what had just happened that I fell to my knees, the Guardians arrived shortly after. They seemed worried, but were glad to see I was alright. I told them part of the truth, that someone I didn't know came in and asked if I remember them, then they left. I didn't mention that I was planning to meet up with him, or that he was my brother.

"I'm going to be gone for a little bit, I'm not sure when I'll be back." Without another word I teleported to the field, Sophie was there with Jamie.

When she saw me she stopped what she was doing and gave me a bear hug. "So, was I right, are you her?" I nodded to her and she told her brother.

Jamie smiled, "Sorry to doubt you Sophie, and I'm glad it really is you Raven. We really missed you the past 2 years." I played with them for a while then walked them home. Once they were safely inside I started looking for the address on the paper, _153 Robin lane. _It took me a couple of minutes but I found it. Looking at this house I got a feeling of nostalgia followed by pain, I couldn't place it.

"I'm glad you made it, do you know what this house is? It's the place you grew up, this was your home." I looked at my brother, and then at the house. So this is where it all starts, I'll finally know who I am.

**What evil plans do I have, why is Pitch pretending to be Xavier, and will Raven live on or die for a second time? All these questions and more might be answered in the next chapter! Maybe, maybe not! R&R! see you next time, oh and the code word is **_**sassafras**_**. First to review with that gets a special one of a kind prize! YAY!**


	8. The Truth, and a Baby?

**Everyone please congratulate YumeFiction, who now gets to create a special character! To the runner up, BananaMunchMunch, you get a plate of virtual cookies, elf free. For everyone else, you get the prize of reading this fantastic story! Well I hope you at least think it's a good story… Anyway on to the chapter!**

**Raven's POV**

My brother went inside and I stared following until a wave of pain washed over me. I fell to my knees clutching my head, all of a sudden I could see images, Jack was wounded. There was lots of blood, it stained the snow, but the people around acted as if they couldn't see him. It got dark, and Jack woke up, but he was weak. I tried to help him, do something, but all I could do was watch. Soon Sandy showed up and helped Jack, I sighed in relief when they were gone.

The images stopped and I realized that was what North had said, that Jack was injured and in the end I gave my life for him. _'You saw what I watched from up here. Do not enter that house, it contains a great evil. You are not ready to fight them yet, turn back.' _Manny was the one to show me, is it really that dangerous that he thought he had to show me those awful images?

I stood up and backed away slowly, it pains me to leave my chance to learn who I am… I stop, what if this is my only chance? "Sorry Manny, I have to know who I am. Tell the Guardians if you must, but I have to know." I gulped and went inside.

"I'm so glad you could join us Raven, have a seat." A chair appears behind me and I'm pushed into it. Clamps lock my arms and legs to the chair, worst of all the chair is bolted to the floor. I look up at my Brother and see a woman next to him. She looks like Tooth, I'm gonna guess that makes her Shadow. I regret not listening to Manny, I fell right into their trap.

'_HELP, please Manny, get the Guardians.' _I mentally cried out, I just hope Manny heard me.

**TMOTM's POV**

'_HELP, please Manny, get the Guardians.' _Raven called out to me, I knew it was a trap, but sometimes they don't listen.

I quickly signal North that there's trouble. He tells the others and they head out, the new Tooth Fairy Toothette goes with North while Bunny uses his tunnels and Sandy and Jack Fly. They arrive within minutes, it is surprising how fast they can go when someone's in trouble. Sometimes I hate the fact that all I can do in these situations is observe, but that is how it must be.

**Jack's POV**

North told us that Raven was caught by Pitch and we all raced to save her. It felt weird to be back in front of Raven's old house, the old Raven's, the one that's dead. This was the house where I almost died, I can still remember it. There isn't even a scar, when she gave her life it fully healed me.

"Man in Moon say Pitch and Shadow in house. Raven trapped inside, need help. Be careful, is strong foe." We all followed North as he walked up the stairs and into broke down the door.

"Oh look Raven, those are my nemeses, the Guardians. After what I've told you, will you join me?" We watched as Raven stood up and nodded, then casting a glance at us she winked. "You see Guardian's, Raven here now knows the truth. I told her of her past, and she wants to help us." Pitch raised his hand, a large fire ball formed. Just as he was going to throw it at us Raven tackled him to the ground.

"FYI I'll NEVER work for you, or HELP you in any way! I'm not the girl I was in the past, this time I can tell good from evil!" She stood up and walked towards us. "Thanks guys, I didn't want to be here another minute."

Baby Tooth cried out and we all turned to see her being held by To-Shadow. "Let her go!" I pointed my staff at her. Shadow just laughed, but then stopped and hissed. I turned back to see Raven holding a knife to Pitch's throat.

She glared at Shadow, "That's right, you don't want your child to be father less, do you? Put her down and step away, or your baby will become an orphan!" Raven was fierce and a little frightening, but Shadow did as she was told. "Good, now move away from the door." When Shadow was against the wall Raven motioned us to leave she hit Pitch in the head with the butt of her dagger and followed us out. Raven flew up a few feet and turned back to the broken doorway. "Remember this one fact Pitch, I'm not your daughter anymore, you can't control me like you used to!" She teleported, leaving Bunny and I baffled.

**Raven's POV**

I teleported to the field, but soon realized there was somewhere I'd rather be. I then teleported to the North Pole. I could hear people arguing so I decided to spy. "Ya should 'ave told us North, Frostbite an' I 'ad a right ta know!" Bunny sounded more hurt then mad.

"Man in Moon say not to, I listen." North replied, then I heard scribbling, Sandy must want to say something. "Sandy right, not our fault you not notice like us."

Someone sighed, "Why is she here, why didn't he say he took her body? Why know, it's been two years, he should have said something sooner. You should have said something!" They were talking about me, and Jack sounded upset. I didn't know what to do, so I backed up five steps and then walked into the room like I didn't hear anything.

I looked at everyone, "Is something wrong?" I asked them, but no one answered. Jack got up and flew out of the room without even looking my way. "Is Jack mad because I used to be Pitch's daughter? Because I'm not anymore, well not exactly. I'm the same person, but also different." I tried explaining the best I could.

"No worry Little bird, is not your fault, is mine. Jack understand soon, wait." I nodded, then looked at Bunny, who was staring at me strangely

"W-what?" I looked at the floor. Did he really have to keep staring at me like I had two heads?

"Ya know Sheila, I'm jus' glad ta 'ave ya back. Give Frostbite some time, 'e'll come around." I nodded, just glad he stopped staring.

I smiled at the others, "I may not remember you, but I'm glad to be back." I laughed and they joined in, now all I have to do is cheer up Jack.

**So I have a question, and I need an answer please! I know how girls act when they like someone, but how do guys act? I really need to know! I want to be accurate, but I really don't know how guys act when they like someone. SOOOOO PLEASE HELP if you want me to continue, because I'll be needing this info soon! See you next time, bye bye.**


	9. Memories, crushes, and EVIL

**Well, I'm really happy to say, I'm writing more than before! Yay for chapter 9! Oh and thank BananaMunchMunch and YumeFiction for the advice on how guys act when they like someone. It will come in handy soon!**

**Jack's POV**

I left the North Pole, my head swimming with questions. Raven's here, alive, but she doesn't remember anything. I felt happy, but sad at the same time, I remember the last time I saw her like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I could feel my strength returning, and soon I was able to open my eyes. Raven smiled and asked what happened. She explained what she did, and then started to fall. I caught her before she hit the ground. She kept talking, apologizing for something that's not her fault. Raven said she couldn't let me die because everyone would miss me, but so many people will miss her if she's gone._

_She was dying in my arms __"Raven, I knew you didn't mean it. That the one who hurt me wasn't you."__ I didn't know what else to say, and she didn't give me much time. She opened her eyes, and before I could react she kissed me. I was so stunned that I couldn't move, she thanked me, and said it was because of me that she wasn't evil. Then she closed her eyes, and died. It wasn't until North took her from me that I could move._

_Flashback end_

I felt so useless when she died, and when we couldn't find her body it was like I'd failed again. When we made the secret garden and placed a grave for her, I thought it was a small way to repay her for saving my life. I visited all the time, telling her about what was happening.

I never thought I'd see her again, and now she's here. I can repay her, but she doesn't even remember what she did. I flew to the lake, it was midnight and the water was silver from the moonlight. I needed a place to think, but I couldn't go to her grave.

What do I say, how do you treat a person that died in your arms and is now back? I sighed and got up, I was going to fly back to the North Pole but stopped when someone called out my name. I turned to see Raven coming out of the tree line.

"Can we talk?" I nodded. "North told me a little about my past, like how I met you first, and a little about how I died." She smiled at me, "I was wondering if you could tell me more. I want to know about my old life, and what I was like, please Jack." I know what she's going through, not knowing anything is hard.

I sat down and she sat next to me, "I'll tell you about my favorite memory, it was the day I first flew with you."

_Flashback (__**Narrations are like this)**_

_**It was mid-winter, we had just become friends. The kids were busy so it was just you and me.**_

"_Jack, no fare, you know I can't fly!" I watched Raven cross her arms over her chest. She then smiled, and closed her eyes. A shadow fell over me, when I looked up I saw another Jack. He fell on me, and caused me to crash into the snowy ground. "That's what you get for cheating." She came over and held out her hand._

_I grabbed it and pulled her down into the snow next to me. "And that's for using a clone of me against me." We laughed._

_She was quiet for a second, "Hey Jack, can you take me up with you? I want to know what it's like to fly." I smiled at her and stood up, then helped her up._

"_Sure, but you'll have to hold on tight." She gave me a look that said 'yeah right' "Trust me, you don't want to fall." She gulped. I grabbed her around the waist and she put her hands on my shoulders. "Ready?" She smiled and I zoomed straight up in the air._

_Raven was fine until we got hit by a gust of air and she fell. "JACK!" I flew down to her as fast as I could. It was close, but I caught her in time. She was shacking, and when I put her on the ground she slapped me. "I'm never flying with you again!"_

"_It's okay Raven, you're okay." I calmed her down and she apologized for slapping me._

"_Jack, I think I now have a fear of falling." We laughed, after a while I walked her home and we said goodbye._

_**Raven-you, were true to your word. You never ever flew with me again, but then again it was your fault, I told you to hold on tight and you didn't.**_

_Flashback end_

Raven was looking at the sky, "Why couldn't I fly? I know how to know." I looked at the stars as well.

"In the beginning you didn't know all your powers, it wasn't until later that you learned to fly." I looked back at her, she almost glowed in the moon light.

She turned to me and smiled, "Tell me about when I learned to fly." I nodded.

_Flashback_

_**You had just come to the North Pole, and we, the guardians and I, had to leave on a mission.**_

_I was riding with North as we headed to Paris France. Nightmare, an underling of Pitch's, was causing trouble._

_**The battle didn't last too long, but Nightmare got away. Then we went back to the North Pole, where we had left you with the elves and yetis.**_

_As I walked through the door I noticed all the elves were asleep. Then I saw Raven sitting up at my window, this is the perfect opportunity for payback. Quietly I flew up behind her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked._

"_Yeah it is… Wait who said that?" She started to answer then turned around. I laughed, but then noticed that she was a good 6in's from the window sill. Raven was flying, "W-what, is something wrong?" She didn't even know she was flying._

_I stopped myself from laughing "Raven, look down." She narrowed her eyes but looked anyway, then she smiled really big and did a few tricks in the air._

_She stopped she looked at me, "Um Jack, I don't know how to get down." We all laughed as I helped her to the floor. She quickly let go of my hand and turned away. "T-thank you." I figured she was embarrassed from not knowing how to get down on her own._

_**After that you asked Bunny what his question was. You see before that you 2 made a bet, and you lost. So you had to answer a question, no matter what he asked. I don't know what it was about, you'll have to ask him about that one.**_

_Flashback end_

The sun was starting to rise, I looked over at Raven, and she was fast asleep. I decided to be nice, so I picked her up bridal style and flew back to the North Pole.

North greeted me. "Ah Jack, you have Little bird, good. Was wondering where she go." I carried her towards her old room when I ran into Bunny.

"Ya move fast mate, she's 'ere 4 days and ya already make yer move." I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"She fell asleep outside, I was just going to out her in her room." He laughed and let me pass. I put Raven on her bed and pulled a blanket over her.

I heard her laugh and stopped. "You make a good mother." She took the blanket from me and pulled it up to her chin, "Did you know that you're a little on the cold side? Not too much that it's a bother, more like a comfortable cold." She rolled over, "Good night Jack."

I could feel my cheeks turn red again, "G-good night Raven." I stumbled out the door and somehow managed to close it behind me. "What's wrong with me, I'm acting like a total idiot." I mumbled as I walked back to where North and Bunny were. Sandy just got back, but Baby Tooth was still out getting teeth.

Sandy took one look at me then wrote something down and showed the others. "I agree with ya." Bunny smirked at me.

North gave me a warm smile. "Is good news." He agreed. I on the other hand was lost.

"What are you talking about, what's good news?" Baby Tooth fluttered in and took a seat next to the others. They showed her Sandy's note, "Oh, I've known for a while!" She clapped her hands. Sandy looked at me again and wrote something else down. He showed the others, and I was again left out of it. "I think you're right Sandy, he's totally clueless. Can I tell him, please?" She used the puppy dog pout on them, and they all nodded.

I sighed, "What is it I'm clueless about?" Baby Tooth smiled evilly and I got a little nervous.

She came next to me and whispered in my ear. "You have a crush on Raven." For the third time in 15 minutes, I blushed. "Aww, Jack's growing up!" She hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

I tried to deny it but the others just kept saying that I like Raven, I mean yeah she's funny, kind, beautiful, I love being around her, and she always makes me smile… I think their right, I like Raven, but she doesn't like me anymore. She doesn't remember her feelings for me.

**Poor Jack! Don't give up yet! Hee hee hee! Well, what do you think, will Jack just throw away his feelings for Raven, or will he try to make her love him?**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"It seems that things are going according to your plan Master. Jack changed things but the plan will still work." Nightmare bowed to the figure in the shadows.

"Yes, I didn't expect him to have feelings that strong. I had to make a few slight changes, but the outcome will be the same, Raven will come to help us." The fiends laughed, and then Nightmare exited the room. "Soon Raven, we will be together soon." The dark figure moved farther into the shadows, completely disappearing.

**Yes, there is a someone more evil then Pitch and Shadow combined! What's worse, he/she's targeting Raven! Who is he/she, and why is Nightmare working for him/her? I might decide to answer these questions and more in the next chapter, maybe not! Let's see how the words flow, until next time, bye bye for now!**


	10. Yumiko

**Okay, here's the next chapter. You might be thinking that we'll continue with Jack, or with the evil person that wants Raven, buuuut NOPE sorry, you'll have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Takes place right after the run in with Pitch, and before the evil person**

**Shadow's POV**

I held my 2 year old daughter tightly, staring down Pitch. "We are NOT changing her! She is OUR daughter, and I won't allow you to experiment on her like some lab rat!" My voice kept rising until I was yelling at him. The man I laved, and ran away with, wants to age our daughter! I won't stand for it, especially when he doesn't know what effects it will have on her!

Pitch was surprisingly calm, "I know, and I don't want to either, but it's too dangerous for her to stay so young. We have too many enemies, and most of them won't treat her kindly just because she's a toddler." I could feel the tears slide down my cheeks. Looking down at her sleeping form wrapped in a rainbow feather blanket.

"But, I don't want to lose her, she's all we have Pitch." He pulled me into a hug, making sure not to disturb our sleeping angel.

He smiled kindly, "I give you my word that she will be just fine. Have I ever lied to you?" I smiled back and shook my head. "Will you trust me, please?" I nodded and handed him our daughter.

I watched as Pitch laid her on a table and covered her in a large blanket. He started murmuring the spell, and soon our daughter started to glow. When the light faded, our once 2 year old daughter was gone, and in her place was a 14 year old version of her.

I looked over my daughter's form, she has light silver hair, almost white, with a few darker strands of grey. She has my nose, and Pitch's greyish skin tone, but it's a little more pink then his. When she opened her eyes I could see their golden color, they almost glowed.

"Mother, Father, where's sister Raven?" I stared at her in shock, why was the first thing she said about that pest?

Pitch coughed, "Let's not speak of, _her_, on such a happy occasion." She looked down, and sighed deeply. "I'll leave so you can change, call me when you're ready."

Pitch left quickly, obviously upset over hearing the name of his former creation. I looked at my daughter and noticed she was shivering. I went to the dresser and picked out some clothes. I chose a white top with brown shoulders, black spandex, a skirt made of both colorful feathers, and black and grey feathers with a brown belt that had a blue stone belt buckle, a pair of brown boots with a 1in heel, and a black cape with a hood.

"I hope you like these." She smiled and took the clothes from me. I turned around and let her change. When she was done I brought Pitch back in and he gave a velvet box to our daughter. She opened it and pulled out 2 silver bells.

She cradeled them in her hand, "What are these for Father?" She tied them to the collar of her shirt so they rested in the middle.

Pitch seemed estatic, a smile lighting up his face. "Those are special, they will allow you to one of your powers, I just don't know what that will be. I have one other gift, close your eyes." She closed her eyes and waited. I watched as Pitch pulled a necklace out of his pocket and latched it around her neck. She opened her eyes and examined it. The chain was platinium and it had an onyx pendent. The pendent had a gold arrow etched into it. "I made this, the stone is our family and the arrow is you."

She hugged her father, "I love it! Thank you so much Father!"

I laughed and patted his shoulder, "He's not the only one with a gift." I pulled out a bracelet with 2 wing charms. "This bracelet will allow you to fly with your own wings." She put it on and immediately a pair of black angel wings appeared behind her and she was flying a foot off the ground.

"Thank you mother, but how do I stop flying?" I showed her how to deactivate the wings without taking the bracelet off. "These gifts are beautiful, I love them very much. Is it all right if I can have some time alone?"

I smiled at her, and for the first time called her by her name. "Of course, Yumiko."

**Now I take ABSOLUTELY NO CREDIT for Yumiko, or her clothing. I only created her gifts from Pitch and Shadow. ALL CREDIT GOES TO YUMEFICTION! She created her and the powers she's going to have, I only added a little here and changed some wording there. PLEASE THANK YUMEFICTION FOR CREATING YUMIKO! Also sorry if you thought Pitch was OOC, but I think it fits for this part. Yumiko is his child, he loves her and want's the best for her. Some of you might be thinking so were Raven and Xavier, but they were just creations he mad as weapons. He didn't care for them like a father, he thought of them as possessions, pets even! So yes, Pitch is going to be the overprotective fatherly type when it comes to Yumiko. That was a lot, well until next time!**


	11. He Must be Gay, and Kidnappings?

**3:29 am! Just finished the last chapter and am now onto this one! Haven't slept in 36 hours, so sorry if I type anything strange, just tell me and I'll get to fixing it! I hoped you liked getting to know Yumiko, 'cause now we're back to Raven and the Guardians! Don't hate me!**

**Raven's POV**

It's been a month since I first asked Jack about the past. We hang out a lot and he tells me about what we did before I died, and a little about what he did after. Though he's become kind of a klutz recently, like when Bunny whispers something to him. He turns red (Or would it be purple?) and either knocks something over or walks/flies into a wall. I don't really get what's going on, maybe he has a crush on Bunny. That must be it, I always thought Jack was secretly gay, I should help him win over Bunny!

Perfect timing, Jack just flew in with Bunny. "Ey Sheila, ya got plans?"

I smiled at the soon to be couple, "No, why?"

"Jack 'ad a place he thought ya should see." Bunny slapped Jack's back. And I could have sworn he blinked!

"I'll go, but only if you come too Bunny." Both guys starred at me in surprise. I just smiled at them. "Pretty please?" I asked. Bunny sighed and nodded in agreement. "Good, so where are we going?"

Jack seemed to finally come out of his shock and answer. "It's a place only the Guardian's know about, I thought it was about time you saw it." He kept looking at Bunny, I knew he liked him! "Since Bunny's coming we can travel by tunnel." I grabbed one of Bunny's arms and Jack grabbed the other, soon we were traveling through the tunnel. I loved traveling this way, it's so beautiful.

We ended up in front of a large golden arch, I let go of Bunny and walked up to it. From outside it looks like nothing, but once you pass through the arch its breath taking. The garden is large, and it has a lake with an island in the middle. "Where are we?" A bridge connected the island to the rest of the garden. I walked along the bridge, taking in the island. It had a few trees and stone, as I got closer I realized that it was a tomb stone. This was a grave, I read the inscription:

_Raven Eternal Black_

_Born: ? Died: 2013_

_She will be missed by all_

I could feel the tears spill over my cheeks, I might not remember anything, but it's still hard to register you've died once. I turn around to see Jack and Bunny standing at the end of the bridge. Without thinking I run and hug Jack, then start crying and soaking his shirt. He patted my back and told me everything would be alright. If he wasn't gay I could see myself falling for him, just my luck I guess.

When I stopped crying I let go of him and went back to my grave. "You Guardians made this for me didn't you?" I smiled at them, "It's beautiful, thank you." Leaning against a tree I looked out at the water.

"We wanted to make sure you had a proper resting place, even if we couldn't bury you." I nodded, it was serene here, magical even.

I looked back at Bunny and Jack, who were sitting on opposite sides of a tree. I should leave those two alone so they can bond, and maybe Jack will confess! Silently I flew across the lake and walked around the rest of the garden. I found a large tree that had a hallow spot large enough for me to hide in. I soon fell asleep, I dreamed of skating on ice with a young Sophie and the others.

**Sophie's POV**

I was walking home from school with Jamie when someone grabbed me. I yelled for my brother, he whipped around and tried to help me. I reached for him, but was too far away. I kept crying out to him, but my brother couldn't help me.

I was taken to a strange place and thrown in a cell. "You can't do this, my friends will save me!" I yelled at my kidnapper. He just laughed , and closed the door, shutting me into darkness.

**Jamie's POV**

I just watched my sister get taken away, and I was to useless to save her. I need to tell Jack and the others, Sandy will come tonight. Why couldn't I help her? I ran home as fast as I could, first things first, I have to tell my Mom.

I slammed the door open "Jamie, what's wrong, and where's you Sophie?" She took one look and could tell something bad happened.

"Mom, someone took her, they took Sophie! I tried to save her, I tried but… I wasn't strong enough!" Mom pulled me into a tight hug and called the police. She wouldn't let me leave the house for the rest of the day. The doorbell rang around 10:30pm, Mom answered the door and there standing with a cop was Sophie. But there was something strange about her, she wasn't talking and she didn't even smile when Mom and I hugged her.

**Raven's POV**

I woke up to Jack and Bunny calling my name. Climbing out of the tree trunk I stretched and flew off towards their voices. "There ya are Sheila, it's time for us ta get going." We walked back out under the golden arch.

"I'll see you guys later, I have somewhere to be." I waved and then teleported to Sophie's house. There was a police car in front of it, and Sophie was being escorted to the house. I grew worried and flew in close.

"My baby, I'm glad you're okay. Thank you officer, did you get the person that took her? Did they harm her at all?" Sophie's Mother sounded like she'd been crying. From the sound of her conversation with the officer, Sophie had been kidnapped and then found in the next town over. Jamie looked up and saw me, he motioned to the back door and then went inside. I landed just as he opened the door.

I gave him a quick hug "What happened Jamie, is Sophie alright?" He gulped and looked back towards the front of the house.

"We were walking home like always, I was just a foot in front of her, someone grabbed her. She called for me, and I tried to help, but I couldn't! She was taken, the officer said a woman found her walking around in the park and recognized that she was the girl from the news. Then the police brought Sophie home. " He looked like he was going to cry as well.

I tousled his hair. "You did your best, at least she's back home, safe and sound." He nodded but I could tell he was still sad. I got a great idea, holding my hand open I created a watch. "Jamie, I made this , it's a special watch." I then made a necklace and put it on. "If you, Sophie, or your friends, are in trouble, press this button and I'll be right there to help you." I put the watch on his wrist and demonstrated. When he pushed the button my necklace glowed bright red.

He stared at it in awe "Are you sure I can have this?" I nodded and smiled at him. Jamie's a brave kid, and a great older brother.

"Anytime you need me, don't hesitate to press the button." I heard the front door close, and footsteps coming this way. "Time for me to go, see ya Jamie, and tell Sophie I stopped by." I flew up and he closed the door. I teleported back to my room at the Pole, and laid down for a good night's rest. Instead of good dreams I was plagued with nightmares about Sophie being taken and replaced with a evil clone, sent to spy on the Guardians and I.

**Well have to say, poor poor Jack. He finally realizes he has feelings for Raven, and she thinks he's Gay! Has that ever happened to you? It hasn't to me but to a friend of mine, I felt bad for him. Also, oh no, what happened to Sophie! Who kidnapped her, and what did the kidnapper do? Find out soon, mwahahahahah. Sorry, sleeplessness does this to me.**


	12. Wait, he's not gay? and young love

**So, some of you might be mad that I made Raven think Jack's gay, and that in the last chapter Sophie was kidnapped. At least she was returned, and Raven gave Jamie that watch. I'm getting off topic, this is going to be a very special chapter! So I hope this helps with your anger…**

**Jack's POV**

The past week has been the worst. I've tried to get Raven alone so I could tell her how I feel, but each time she either rejects or asks Bunny to come along. I have a feeling she likes Bunny, I'm going to try one last time.

She walked into the room, a defeated look on her face. "Hey Raven, did something happen?"

**Raven's POV**

The more time I spend with Jack, the less I want him to be with Bunny. Why did I have to fall for the gay guy, did I do something so horrible in my past that the universe is punishing me? Well that sounded completely crazy even to me. I know what I have to do, I have to tell Jack how I feel, even though I know how he feels. I walked into the large room with the globe and the window Jack usually sits by. He was there but not at the window, Jack was pacing but stopped as I walked in.

He smiled, "Hey Raven, did something happen?" No, but something will happen very soon…

I smiled back at him, "I was just thinking about something…" I trailed off and looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I took a deep breath, "Would you like to hang out?" Jack and I said at the same time.

I blushed, "So can I take that as a yes?" I asked him, my voice just above a whisper.

Jack laughed, "Why don't we go to the garden?" I knew what he meant, the place where my grave is. I nodded and held out my hand, after a pause he took it and I teleported us to the golden gate. I held his hand a second longer then needed then walked inside.

I walked to a small clearing and added my own touch to the garden, a large table and 6 matching chairs. I sat down in one of the chairs and Jack sat across from me. "I hope you don't mind, I just thought the garden could use this." I fiddled with my wand.

Jack cleared his throat and I looked up at him, our eyes met and I could feel the building electricity. It became so intense I had to look away, "Um, Jack, I want to tell you something, please just hear me through." I gulped.

**Jack's POV**

When Raven and I made eye contact it was like we were the only two beings, nothing existed but us. I wanted it to last longer but she looked away quickly. "Um, Jack, I want to tell you something, please just hear me through." I nodded, but realized she wasn't looking at me.

"Y-yeah, I have something to tell you as well. You can go first, what I have to say can wait." Could it, could I?

She closed her eyes, "T-this is hard for me to say, b-because I know you're gay, but I l-l-like you Jack. I know you like Bunny, and I won't get in your way, b-but I had to tell you…" She opened her eyes and looked at me. It took my brain a few minutes to process what she had said. Raven likes me, she really likes me! Wait, did she say I'm gay? So this whole time Raven thought I was gay and had a crush on BUNNY?! "I'm sorry if I upset you, and I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." She got up and I grabbed her arm before she could teleport.

I smiled at her, "I just can't believe that this whole time, you thought I was gay, and liked Bunny!" I laughed and she looked confused. "You have no clue how happy I am. Raven I'm not gay, and I'll never have a crush on Bunny." I watched her cheeks redden as she learned she was wrong. The only person I like is, well um, I like you." I scratched the back of my neck and looked away as I said it.

When I looked back at her she seemed confused, then smiled. "Jack, did we ever kiss in the past?" I could feel myself turning red (purple?)*** **as I remembered it. "I'll take that as a yes, can we try again?" I let go of Raven's arm and walked around the table so I stood next to her.

"I guess." Was all I murmured before our lips touched. It wasn't a long kiss, but it conveyed all of our feelings.

"Wow, that was just, wow." I smiled and took her hand in mine. We walked back to the entrance with our fingers locked. I waited for her to teleport us back but instead she flew up a little in the air, "How about we fly back."

I flew up to the same level, still holding her hand, "I like the way you think." We flew back to the North Pole while holding hands.

**Toothette's POV**

I was staring out a window when I saw them fly in, Jack and Raven were smiling and holding hands. Good for Jack, he got himself a girlfriend! I wish I was that brave, but I'll never be able to confess. I flew out to greet them, and they both blushed. "It looks like Bunny one the bet, anyway, you two make such a cute couple!"

Raven looked at Jack "Are we a couple?" He smiled and kissed her hand. "I'll take that as a yes." I squealed and went to tell the others.

North and Bunny were sparing, when I told them the news they stopped and went to find the happy couple. I found sandy in the library, I told him and we made our way back to the others. We were all rejoicing until Raven's necklace started to glow red, "We have to go, Jamie needs us." We held on to her and were teleported to a strange castle. Raven started walking down a large stairwell, we followed her and ended up in a dungeon.

"Raven, help!" Jamie was in one cell and some of his friends were in their own cells as well. Raven tried using her magic on the locks but couldn't. Bunny used his boomerangs to open the cell doors and release the kids.

"Well well well. My master was right, there was a prison break happening." A creepy looking man with red eyes stood in the doorway. "It also seems our two guests of honor are here as well, please thank the lovely couple Jack and Raven." Jack shifted so he was partially blocking the man's view of Raven.

North growled, "you not hurt them Nightmare, go threw me first." So this was nightmare, one of the evil spirits.

"I'm taking the kids home, I'll be back soon." Raven teleported away, a few minutes later she was back. North and Bunny had managed to trap nightmare. They were about to attack when we heard bells chime.

"Sleep my silly guardians, and my sweet Raven." Just like that we all blacked out.

**What will happen next, well let's just say you might hate me. But that's alright, because in the end you'll love me. See you next time.**


	13. Trouble and You decide!

**So the last chapter ended with a cliff hanger, most of you don't know what happened, and I'm sorry to say it's going to stay that way for a while.**

**Raven's POV**

I woke up in my room with a pounding headache. "What happened?"

"You fainted when we got back from the garden, I brought you back inside and you've been asleep for the past 3 days." I opened my eyes again and looked at Jack. Thinking of the garden made me blush.

I sat up, and then narrowed my eyes at his explanation. "No, Jamie was in trouble and we went to help him, then there was the sound of bells and we all fainted." Jack laughed and sat on my bed.

He took my hand in his and squeezed it gently "Sounds like you had a wild dream. If you're feeling better, Yumi made you a gift. I have to go, my snow is needed around the world." He left the room, leaving me with so many questions. First off, who's Yumi?

After a few minutes I was able to stand. I went to the toy room and found the elves playing with a girl that looked a few years younger than me. I got a bad feeling about her, "Raven you're awake! Mean Jack didn't even tell me before he left!"

I stared at her, "Who are you?" She frowned, then her pupils grew and I could hear bells.

"Don't you remember? I'm your friend Yumiko. We met in the past, when you died I came to live with North, now that your back we are best friends again." I felt dizzy again.

"Stop it, I don't know you. You can't manipulate me, I won't let you!" I sent a gust of air knocking her down.

Her eyes returned to normal and she stopped smiling. "Father said it would be hard to use my powers against you, but no matter, if I have to I will use the guardians against you." I gasped and she smiled evilly, "That's right, they are under my control. If I want I could make them totally forget you, or worse, hate you." This can't be happening, who is this girl?

"Please leave them alone, they're good people." Yumiko laughed.

"Dear Raven, sweet innocent Raven, I'll only hurt them if you make me." She stood up and brushed off her skirt. "You and Jack are really close right, well I hope you don't ruin it." I watched her leave then fell to my knees, then I remembered Jamie and teleported to his house.

I knocked on the front door and Sophie answered, but something seeded different, she didn't smile or even say hi. "Hi Sophie, is Jamie here?" She just nodded and pointed upstairs. "Can I go see him?" She moved to the side and I entered the house. There was defiantly something wrong with Sophie, when I'm finished with Jamie I'll get to the bottom of it. I quickly went up the stairs and knocked on Jamie's bedroom door.

He opened it, "Raven, are you okay? Or are you like the others?" I sighed in relief, same Jamie.

"No, if you mean do I remember rescuing you and bringing you back. I was hoping you remembered too. Jamie listen to me closely, do not trust Yumiko, no matter what the others say, she put them under a spell." He nodded. Wait, I wonder if, "Jamie do you remember when Sophie was taken, she changed right after that right?"

He was silent for a moment, "Yeah, why do you ask?" I might be wrong, but something tells me I'm not…

I know what I have to do, "Jamie just remember what I said, and make sure to keep the watch on at all times, it will protect you from her." I didn't give him time to answer, I teleported to the field. The sun was setting, I must have gotten up late. I waited for the moon to fully rise. "Manny, I need your help! I know you've seen what's going on, and I can't do this alone. I don't want something to happen to the Guardians, and I want to help Sophie. Please just tell me what I can do to fight her!" I called out to him.

Then I heard his kind voice "_I do know a way, but you will not like it. I do not want you to have to use this path for I fear it will break you. I do have something though, it will help you, but barely. She has the power to control memories, and the power to hypnotize, they are a deadly combination. Luckily they have no effect on you. This is all I can give you, I'm sorry but telling you anything else would most likely be the end of you, and even I can't bring someone back twice." _I shivered at the thought of dying again.

Looking up at the bright moon I whispered a thank you then teleported back to my room. After everything was going so right, it all turned wrong. It's like we're all in a story created by some teenager who spends her time thinking of ways to make the story more interesting! **(That's because you are!) **Well that's not possible, now what to do about Yumiko? I don't know if I should pretend to be her friend or if I should try and expose her for whom she is…

**That's a good question, and the answers up to you. Yes you the readers decided the fate of the story, I will tally the votes on Friday, September 7****th****. Until then my faithful readers, I bid you a due. **


	14. Everythings gone wrong!

**Well, no votes… I guess you guys don't care, so I'll try to write the best one, I hope you like it. If you don't then all I can say is sorry but you should have voted…Well now on with the story!**

**Raven's POV**

I think I should try and prove that she's evil. I just can't let my friends fall for her trap. I sat down on my bed and found a small box on my pillow. I picked it up and found a note attached to the side,

_To Raven_

_I hope you like this._

_Yumiko~_

Inside were dismantled figures of the Guardians, she thought she was so smart, but I now have proof she's evil.

**Yumiko's POV  
**If I was going to get my sister to work with me, I needed to use Jack. If that doesn't work then I'll have to use my secret weapon. For now though I'm going to watch what happens, it should be very interesting!

I skipped down the hallway and saw Raven leaving her room, I followed her. When she met with Jack she pulled out the box I'd given her. I got closer so I could hear them. "Jack, you trust me right?" asked slowly.

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" Jack didn't seem to notice the urgency in her voice. When she didn't answer he spoke again, "Raven, you can tell me what happened. You're my best friend, and after Yumi I'm yours." I could tell he was smiling even though I couldn't see him.

Raven cleared her throat, "No Jack, you'll always be first. Speaking of Yumiko, I don't trust her, and neither should you." There was a rustling noise, "Do you see what she gave me?"

Jack gasped, this was going to be good! "What's wrong with you? First you make up that weird story, than you say you don't trust your best friend. You destroyed the gifts she made you, and worst of all, you tell me not to trust my own girlfriend!"

I peered around the corner to see the look of utter disbelief on Raven's face, and the look of betrayal on Jack's face. All that was missing was a bag of popcorn for me. "Wha-what do you mean, girlfriend? Jack, no, please say it's a lie, please." She took a few steps back, I could see the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jack just looked annoyed by this. "Like you don't remember, you're the one who set it up. You got us together at the garden and then fainted when we got back." His voice was cold. "I'm done talking to you, find me when you're ready to apologize." With that Jack flew off, I took that as my cue to come out of hiding.

Raven sunk to her knees, a single tear running down her cheek. "Poor confused Raven, Jack was too harsh on you."

She glared at me, but I just smiled back. "This is all your fault, I was happy, so why did you go and ruin it?" She stood back up and turned to face the wall. "I know about your powers, and that you used them to trick the others. I won't let you get away with it though, you asked for a fight, so a fight's what you'll get!" She whirled around and hit me with a gust of air. I wasn't prepared to fight her, she's stronger than me in both muscle and magic.

Raven pulled out her dagger and held it to my throat. Just as she was going to slice it open she hesitated. That was all I needed to get away. "Oh and Raven, did I forget to mention before, Jack's mine now!" I sprinted in the direction Jack flew off.

**Raven's POV**

I was just about to kill her but stopped. This isn't right, no matter how evil she is I can't kill another human. My hesitation allowed her to get free, she took a few steps and turned back to look at me. "Oh and Raven, did I forget to mention before, Jack's mine now!" She then ran off the same direction Jack had gone.

I have to go after her, I have to try and force her to change them back! _'No Raven, don't go that way! Trust me, all that you'll accomplish is signing your own death warrant!'_ I ignored Manny's pleas and followed my gut, I just hope its right. I flew off after Yumiko, and stopped in front of the meeting door.

**Pitch's POV**

"Shit! She won't listen, now what'll we do?" I looked to my wife, she was cleaning the room, again. "Shadow, this place is clean." I spoke softer now.

She smiled at me, then frowned. "I'm worried about Yumiko, she's obsessed with Raven. I don't want anything to happen to our only child." She sat down on the black couch. "Did you say Raven won't listen now?"

I nodded and sighed. "She believed I was that Retched Man on The Moon before, when I told her about Yumi's powers. Now she won't listen, we've done all we can for our daughter. We will only help her now if she asks. That was her wish, and I'll stand by it."

With a shared sigh I sat down and held her close.

**3****rd**** POV**

Raven took a deep breath and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She then calmly opened the door, and faced the group in front of her. Yumiko was cowering behind Jack, she shot a triumphant smile at Raven. "So it wasn't enough to say things about her, you had to attack Yumi too!"

"What happened to ya Sheila, we thought ya were better than this." Bunny's voice was a little kinder then Jack's, but the harshness was still there.

Raven didn't back down, instead she walked forward and met everyone's gazes. "She out you under her spell, and she is using you. I don't know why it didn't work on me but you need to trust me when I say it's all a lie." She didn't falter, even though she was terrified, and she was upset.

Yumiko gasped and had a horrified look on her face, "Why would you say that Raven? I only have one power, and it's to fly. How could that be used against anyone?" Yumiko feigned innocence. "Please Raven, stop it, you're scaring me."

North, Toothette, and Sandy didn't say anything, but they looked mad as well. Among her closest friends, Raven was alone. The tears she had been holding back finally broke through and spilled over her cheeks. "Please, believe me. I'm not lying, why can't you see who she really is? You know me, so why don't you trust me?" Raven cried her last few words then teleported.

**It took me a while to write this because I had trouble thinking of how to start it. Also Please check out my new story, it is a Rise of the Guardians and Witch and Wizard crossover called Rise of the Witch & Wizard. Anyway, see you next time, and I hope you don't hate what I did.**


	15. Eden

**To Storylover 51: Thank you for your review, and I am going to use some of it! Everyone should also thank Storylover 51 because they gave me an idea for this chapter! ANNNNNNNND Here it is!**

**Raven's POV**

I don't know where I am, North warned me this could happen. I didn't have a destination in mind when I teleported, and now I'm lost. I know that I could teleport away if I wanted, but it's nice here. I feel safe here. There are lots of trees and animals, and I can hear a river. I was following the sound when all the animals grew quiet. I know that means danger, and I should leave, but I don't want to. I like this place and nothing could make me leave now. I pulled out my dagger, and waited for the danger to come to me. Soon I could hear soft footsteps, and even breathing, then I could see white fur. I watched as a bangle tiger walked through the trees and stopped in front of me. I gulped and took a step back, the tiger just watched me. I soon realized that if it wanted to hurt me it would have done so by now, I put my dagger away and sat down.

The tiger surprised me by lying down next to me and resting it's head on my lap. I started to pat it, causing the tiger to purr. "Well aren't you friendly, I don't suppose you could tell me where I am?" I heard a soft laugh, and no, it didn't come from the tiger.

I looked at the direction the laugh came from and saw a beautiful woman that seemed to glow. She had light brown hair that fell just past her elbows and a smile that could light up any room. "He can't, but I can." As she got closer the tiger stood up and walked over to her, his tail swishing in the air. "This is my old friend Siba, and I am Mother Nature, welcome to Eden. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, My husband tells me all about you." I couldn't help but smile at her, she had a calming presence.

I stood up as well and brushed myself off. "Who is your husband?" She started to walk farther into the forest and I followed her.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now, but I shall tell you anyway. My husband is…"

**Sorry to cut this short, but I'm having writers block and wanted to give you something. Can you guess who her husband is, first person to guess right gets the poisoned dagger used to injure both Jack and Raven in The story continues! YAY!**


	16. The price

**So I'm unblocked and I know what I'm gonna write, but instead of continuing the last chapter I'm making this one. I hope you all like it!  
Jack's POV**

_I watched raven break down, and I couldn't do anything to help her. No matter what I try to do or say, it doesn't happen. I'm trapped inside myself, and Yumiko has total control. She did say I was difficult, because I had strong feelings attached to my memories of Raven. This must have been how Raven felt when Pitch out Rae in control of her body. Unlike her though, I can't break free. _I was wrenched from my thoughts as the light in my room was turned on. It was North, he had a frown on his face, and it's been there since Raven left. "Come, we have talk about plan."

I unwillingly nodded and followed him down the hall. I tried to go the other way, to fly off in a different direction, but no luck. We made our way back to the very room we had last seen Raven, it was only a few hours and we're already making our attack plan. "Come sit by me Jack." Yumiko smiled and patted the spot next to her, my body moved over to her and sat on the chair.

She smiled at me then cleared her throat, "As you know, Raven is gone. I don't want to say this but… Ever since she came back to life, I've felt afraid to be alone with her, and I have a feeling that she's been lying about a lot of things." Everyone gasped, including me, what is she planning? I already know it can't be good. "I believe she wasn't brought back by The Man in The Moon, but instead that Pitch, her father, stole her body and brought her back to life, the rest was just an act. She pretended not to remember us, she pretended to be against Pitch, and she pretended to be our friend again." If I had control of my body I'd slap her.

Baby Tooth looked upset, North and Bunny were nodding in agreement, and Sandy was almost fully red. I on the other hand was very quiet, which suited me fine, it was better than saying things I didn't fully mean. "I-I think Yumi's… that she's r-right about it, I-I mean R-raven wasn't the same…" Toothette trailed off, we watched as tears slipped out. "Sorry, I just… It's hard for me… She was such a good friend…"

**I am now going to tell you the winner who gets to claim the dagger as their own! First I'll tell you the answer: Mother Nature's husband is Manny, MIM, Man in Moon etc. Now for the lucky winner! A lot of you guessed right but only one of you can be first! Please give a warm welcome to: Pour l'amour est de dtruire! Please use it responsibly, and remember the consequences of stabbing someone with this poisoned dagger, there is no cure, and they will die! Sorry that this is so long… Now on with the story, hope you like it!**

**Raven's POV**

"My husband is the one you call Manny." I was surprised, but in a way I knew all along. "We created everything together, but our love was doomed. He lives on the moon, and I, I am stuck in this garden." There was despair in her eyes, and I could see my own pain reflected in her eyes.

"I don't know how you feel, but I do know what a broken heart feels like, I'm sorry." My voice was barely a whisper. Siba brushed against my leg, and I patted his head. "Do you… Do you know what's happened, can you help me?"

She was quiet for a moment, thinking, "Yes I do know, much like my husband I can watch over the world. I was waiting for you to end up here, but I had hoped you would not. Eden is a place where only those who are lost and without hope can enter." She paused as we reached a door and windows nestled into the side of a hill. **(Think Hobbit house, but large enough for a human.) **Mother Nature opened the door to reveal a house. "We'll talk more inside, it will soon be dark." I followed her into the house. I sat down in one of the chairs in her living room while she got us something to drink.

"Your home is beautiful." I let my eyes wander until he landed on a picture of Mother Nature and a man that was pure white. "Is this, Mother is this Manny and you?" I picked up the picture and got a closer look. She came back with a tray of cookies and tea, and then placed them on the coffee table next to me.

She sighed as she looked at the picture in my hand, "Yes, this was before we were separated, I miss those times very much." I put it back carefully, than turned to face her. "I don't know if you like tea or not, but it's all I have at the moment." I picked up my cup and tasted it, the tea was bitter sweet.

"I like it, thank you." Mother Nature smiled and sipped from her own cup. We sat there silently until finally I asked her "Can you help me Mother Nature?" She put her cup down and stared at her lap.

With a quiet voice she answered me "Yes but, it comes at a price. I can give you gifts to counter Yumiko's powers and save the others, but you must give something of equal value." She pulled out a box from behind her chair. "Open it." I did as she asked. Inside the box was a pair of fingerless gloves, a necklace with a pearl and sapphire pendant, and a golden ring with an onyx stone. "The gloves will allow you to go into a person's mind, the ring will allow you to fix their memory, and the pendant will allow you to make a barrier so that those around you will remain unaffected by her powers." I was surprised that such small objects could hold such great power.

"You said I'd have to give something of equal value up, what does that mean exactly?" I didn't like it, but this was an important question and I needed to ask it. "Please tell me Mother Nature, I can handle it."

She stood up and gazed out the window, "For the ring and gloves, you must give up your power to fly." I nodded slowly, I can do that. "For the pendent, you must give up… You must give up your immortality. You will age and become fully human, so you will be weaker, and you can die so much easier." So I will become human, and I'll grow old like Sophie and Jamie, while Jack stay's the same… I don't want to, but… I have no choice.

I will do anything to save my friends! "I agree to those terms." As the words escaped my lips I felt a serge and was surrounded by a pale light, it soon vanished, leaving me drained.

"Don't try to get up, you'll be dizzy for about an hour. I'll make you something to bring back your energy." Mother Nature left the room, and I put on the items in the box. I started nibbling a cookie until she came back. "I knew you would do whatever it takes to save your friends. You remind me of myself, kind and free, someone who will save their friends even if it costs them their life… You should sleep here until you are fit to travel, I'll help you to the guest room." Mother Nature practically carried me to her guest room, and laid me on the bed. "Good night Raven, sleep well."

I mumbled a thank you and drifted to sleep. My dreams were filled with nightmares, all about me dying or watching my friends die.

**Mother Nature's POV**

I shut the door to my room and sat on the corner of the bed. Raven is so much like me, she gave up her immortality to save her friends. I gave up being with the man I love to save him. She doesn't quite know what she's gotten herself into. "Oh Siba, what can I do to protect her from her ill fate?" I patted the tigers head, then an idea came to me. "It's perfect! I'll tell her before she leaves." I climbed into bed and my tiger friend lay down beside me. "Good night my little tiger, sleep well."

**Well that was short**

**Raven's POV**

I woke up refreshed and ready, it has been a week since I came to Eden, and I'm going back home today. Mother Nature has been very kind, and I'm really gonna miss this place, but as she said, this is a place for those that are lost and without hope. I have hope, so it's time for me to go. "Raven, come out side." I heard her call as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of toast she had left for me and then went outside. Mother Nature and Siba were standing in the middle of her yard, waiting for me.

I smiled at them, "Today's the day, I'm really gonna miss it here, and you as well Mother Nature." She hugged me.

When she pulled away I could see a tear slip down her cheek. "I have a gift for you, this comes free as long as you promise to always love him." Siba rubbed against my leg. "Siba is like you, he was lost and hopeless, but now I've given him a purpose. Siba will go with you to protect you. Before you say anything you should know Siba is no ordinary tiger, he was created as the first protector. Soon after his creation a child died, and he felt like it was his fault. After a while he forgot how to speak, and I called him here. Siba will protect you, trust him."

I looked at my black striped friend, his eyes told me what his mouth could not: Siba would protect me until the day he dies. I patted him, and he purred like he had that first day. "I promise to always love him, Siba is a dear friend and I'm glad he'll be watching over me."

"You will learn his powers in time." We hugged and then I slung my arm around Siba and teleported us to the field.

"This was the place I first awoke, it's beautiful isn't it?" I went to fly then remembered I couldn't anymore. "I can't fly, well then I'm walking through the woods." Siba followed me as I made my way to Sophie's house, she was first on my list to cure.

**So: Jack's still there subconsciously, Raven lost her power to fly and her immortality, Siba has hidden powers and is going to protect Raven, Mother Nature gave up seeing MIM to save him, the Guardians think Raven's evil, and everything's building to the climax! Stay tuned, and sorry it's been awhile, I've been sick and I have had back to back to back essays in English! Plus loads of homework! I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Bye Bye for now!**


	17. Time flies

**READ BELOW!**

**Here is the next installment of New Beginnings! There will at least be 4 chapters after this, maybe more… Now I have a question for you? I have an idea for it, but it's up to you, should I write a sequel to this and wake the whole thing a trilogy? Please leave your comment, whether it's yes or no, and I'll respond accordingly. If I get at least 5 yeses I'll write the sequel for you, if not it will just stay on my computer. Now for the story, hope you like it!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Yumiko was pacing across the wooden floor and yelling at Nightmare. "What do you mean you can't find her? It's been over a year, how can you not find her?" She sighed and sat down in her chair. Ever since Raven left, Yumiko has been controlling everything. The world was putty in her hands, and there was no one to stop her. She had everyone looking for her sister, but no one could find Raven.

There was a knock at the door, Yumiko motioned for Nightmare to open it. Toothette walked in calmly and smiled at Yumiko. "We found her, we finally found her. You were right, Jamie and Sophie are with her, but she has another companion we don't know." She paused and waited until Yumiko to motion her to continue. "Raven is in the Rainforest, she was seen helping a child from a tiger attack. The strange thing is that her unknown companion was also a tiger."

Yumiko stopped her, "So you know where she is but you didn't bring her here, why is this?" Toothette gulped.

She looked at the floor below her feet, "Well we tried, but she disappeared. We couldn't follow her, but I have some fairies watching where she last was. We'll get her the next time she appears, I promise." To Toothette's surprise Yumiko smiled at her.

"Everything's working out perfectly. When you leave tell Jack I want to see him, afterwards you can go work." Yumiko laughed and got up to look out the large window. She no longer stayed at the North Pole, but had her own castle where Raven's grave used to be. Yumiko thought it was fitting because this will be the place where Raven either joins her or dies. She heard the door open and smiled at Jack as he came to stand just behind her. She knew his feelings weren't real, but that didn't stop her from loving him. "I have a mission for you Jack, we've found Raven, and you're the only one who can possibly defeat her."

"I will go immediately. I'll bring Raven back here, you can count on me." She sighed at his retreating figure. His words said yes but in his eyes and deep in his mind he was screaming. Jack was glad Raven was safe, but now he was going to have to fight her and bring her back here where she'll most likely die. Jack got the location from Baby Tooth, and flew off in the direction to where Raven was last seen.

**Well this is sad, buuuut this is only a glimpse of what has happened. Now we must go back a year to Raven, who has just saved Sophie from Yumiko's spell.**

**Raven's POV**

Fixing Sophie's memories was harder than I thought, and I had to un-hypnotize her. When I was done I felt drained, but I was just getting started. "Sophie, it's good to have you back." I hugged her briefly before informing her and Jamie of my plan. "I have gained the ability to fix the mess Yumiko has made, but at a great price. I'm now human like you, and I can't fly any more. To defeat her I'll need your help, but we could be gone for a while. You don't have to come if you don't want to, if you do decide to come I'll have clones replace you so no one worries."

Sophie and Jamie shared a look then turned back to me. "We'd be glad to save the world with you Raven." I smiled at them, they were so brave. When I got some energy back I made the clones of them and they went on their way. Sophie and Jamie followed me to the woods and then screamed. I looked to see my tiger friend coming our way through the trees, I hadn't told those two about him.

"It's okay guys this is a friend of mine. Jamie, Sophie I'd like you to meet Siba. He is a protector like me, Mother Nature allowed him help my save the world.

**Time Skip**

It has been a month and we've been hiding in a secret fort hidden in the rain forest. I built the fort in an underground cave that's entrance is almost impossible to see. Jamie and Sophie dyed their hair and wear contacts, but I know any of the guardians could tell it was them if they spotted us. I hide under a blue cloak and black feathered mask. The locals have started to call me Kunguru, which means The Raven, a fitting name I think.

Right now I was out collecting herbs when a scream got my attention, I ran towards it and found one of the villager's huts was on fire. I used my powers to put out the fire, and from then on the locals all treated us with respect. I tried telling them that I only did what was right but they wouldn't listen.

**Time Skip**

I've been in the rain forest for a year now and the day has come. Toothette was in a village nearby to collect a tooth, she was going to be the first of the Guardians that I rescued. We snuck up on her and grabbed her before she even had time to yell. Jamie and Sophie held her down while I delved into her memories and changed them back to their original state. I was tired again, but at least Tooth was free. "Oh Raven' I'm so sorry about what happened. She hypnotized me and changed my memories, I tried to fight but was overcome by darkness." She sobbed lightly at what had happened.

"Why are you apologizing? Yumiko has strong powers, there's no helping it. If you want I do have a plan, You go back and tell her the truth. That you saw me and I disappeared before you could catch me. She'll have no choice to send Bunny or North to track me, because Jack can't track as well as they can." Tooth nodded, eager to be of use to someone.

I didn't think Yumiko would send Jack, it wouldn't make sense to. So when I emerged from my cave and headed off to the village I thought it would be fine. I didn't think the one person I couldn't really fight would be waiting for me.

But here I am now, standing face to face with Jack Frost, the guy I love, the guy that at one point loved me, and the person here to bring me to my death.

**This is where it ends, hope you liked the brief look into the past year. Not much happened, so don't worry too much.**


	18. Jack Frost VS Siba

**Hello again my amazing readers! I have some good news for you, a good friend of mine has decided to peer edit my stories. His name is Silvertaills, check out his page at some point. And please thank him for fixing the spelling mistakes and adding some great ideas!**

**Jack's POV**

I stared at her and noticed she looked different, her hair now reaches chest and she was a few inches taller, making her only two inches shorter than me. Raven didn't smile at the sight of me, nor did I at the sight of her. _She knows. I don't want to fight her, but I can't stop myself. _Raven spoke suddenly. Her voice was barely a whisper "Jack, I can't fight you." She paused "But I can't let you bring me to her. So I'll have to try, try to fight you, and try to win." She was shaking slightly.

I could feel myself go into a fighting position, my staff held out at the ready. _This is just like the first time we fought in her past life, except this time our roles are switched. I'm the one trapped inside my body, and she's the one forced to fight the person she cares about. What's worse is that I can't fight it like she did. _Before I could attack her a white tiger leaped out of the trees and stood between us.

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

Siba growled at the frosty Guardian in front of him. He had smelled the trouble and was glad to have made it in time. Siba didn't want Raven to fight alone, especially with the person she had cried herself to sleep over for a month. Siba pounced on Jack, knocking his staff away and causing Jack to falll on the hard ground. Jack was a great trickster, and quickly fooled the great tiger allowing him to get free. They fought until a single cry had them both frozen. Siba was about to cause a fatal blow on Jack, and Raven couldn't let that happen.

She pushed the tiger off Jack and stood between them, guarding Jack from the tigers harsh glare . "That's enough Siba, this is my battle. I must be the one to defeat Jack." She turned around and faced said Guardian. Raven was saddened by her words and the fact that Jack didn't seem to respond to her. With one swift movement she placed her dagger on his throat, and kissed him where he was. Raven had hoped the kiss would ignite a spark, allowing the real Jack to show. It didn't work, her kiss had no effect, and she knew this wasn't a fairytale. If she had her gifts from Mother Nature with her she would have healed him, but she had foolishly left them back in the cave with Sophie and Jamie.

With a sigh she knew what needed to be done. Raven had to capture Jack and take him back to the cave as a hostage. Keeping the dagger on his neck, Raven manifested a large rope and a blindfold. She put the blind fold on first, and then tied him up in the ropes, and for extra measure she spun him around so he wouldn't know which way they were going. Siba ended up carrying him on his back because Jack was too dizzy to walk on his own.

"I'll head in first, please don't eat him Siba." The tiger grumbled in reply, causing Raven to stifle a laugh . She moved the vines that hid the entrance to their cave and then opened the door she had manifested to keep out wild animals. Siba walked through the door, making sure to let Jack's head hit it while they went by.

There was a shuffling noise and the two kids appeared from one of the passage ways. "You're back early what…" Jamie trailed off, staring at his once best friend on the back of the overly protective tiger.

"Raven, you said she wouldn't send Jack. Did you two fight, are you wounded, did something happen to jack's legs?" Sophie was asking questions so fast Raven didn't have time to answer them. Instead she went to her room, and grabbed the ring, gloves and necklace. She then promised herself she'd never go anywhere without them. "Are you going to fix his memories too, but it's only been a few days. You shouldn't try again for a week at least. What happens if it drains you and you die?" Sophie now looked worried at what her friend was planning.

Raven sighed but looked more determined than ever. "I know Sophie, but I have to do it know before he gains his strength and takes me back to her." Raven took the blindfold off of Jack's eyes and helped him off Siba. "You'll thank me for this later." She told him as she forced him to sit on the rock floor.

Jack glared at her, "I will never, ever, thank you for this. You never would have defeated me fair and square, you had to have that tiger fight me for you. That's why she sent me and not the others, because she knew you couldn't fight me."

She paused for a brief second and her face turned emotionless . "Hold him down. I'm going to start now." Raven slipped on the gloves and ring. "I can't wait to have the real Jack back again." She whispered into his ear as her mind trespassed i nto his.

**That's it, next time is about Raven in Jacks memories.**

**(Silver) Just so you guys know, this girl wrote this story all for the cookie I gave her at the end of it, so give thanks to the cookie for the extra chapter!**


	19. Fixing Memories

**Here is chapter 19 I've been writing more not just for a cookie, but because I'm inspired. Now trust me when I say this will be longer, and a little special. I hope you like it, thanks for reading.**

**Raven's POV**

I felt the serge as I entered Jacks mind. So far it was the same as when I entered Tooth and Sophie's minds. First it's dark, and then I watch their last memory. I watched myself kiss Jack, and then tying him up and then finally entering his mind. I waited a moment, than was struck with how beautiful Jack's mind was. It was like I was standing in a winter wonderland. There were file cabinets where the memories were stored, the surrounded a small lake. I walked to the closest cabinet and read the labels. It was Jack's life from before he was made a Guardian, I decided it was best to leave alone.

I walked to the next file cabinet, which was three times the size of the first. These were Jack's memories before he met me, before he was believed in. He must have been so lonely then, he told me about how he had tried to be believed in, and that it was hard until he was told he would become a Guardian. The Guardian's became his first friends, and he finally felt like he belonged. I brushed my hand across the top of the cabinet and walked to the third. It was the same size as the first file cabinet, it was the year after they defeated Pitch and before he met me.

So the next file cabinet has to be the first she messed with. I walked over to it and was surprised with the size. This cabinet was larger than the second, and seemed to be set off a little from the others.__I placed my hand on the top drawer slowly and read the label, which caused my throat to clench. **Yumiko and Raven-Before.**, am I really ready to learn about the past… I have to because if I don't Jack will never be saved. Taking a deep breath I opened the drawer, soon after the first memory started.

**This is still Raven's POV but the italics are Jack's memories.**

_I flew over to Burgess, Jamie and his friends wanted a snow day, and I was happy to give it to them. When I was done Burgess looked like it was covered in a blanket of snow. Next I flew to Jamie's house and waited for him and Sophie to get up._

I sat next to Jack in the tree, it was so nice to have flown with him, even if he didn't know. Jack seemed different then he is now, more laid back.

_Sophie came out first and smiled up at me, "Jack, Jack! Snow!" I laughed and flew down to her, ruffling her already messy blonde hair. Jamie came out and we headed off to meet the others by the woods._

_The kids played for a while and I relaxed in a tree._

"_Jack! Jack! Look!" Sophie pointed to some girls skating on a pond, she ran towards the two girls and I flew behind her to make sure nothing happened. I watched as the two girls glided across the ice, almost like they were flying. As Sophie got to the edge she slipped on the ice and ran into the younger of the two. Sophie started to cry but stopped as she was picked up by the very girl she hit. "Look at her Raven, isn't she the sweetest?"_

_Raven skated over and smiled at the girl, "You're right Yumi. Do you want us to each you to skate?" Sophie smiled and nodded eagerly, making her blond hair even messier then before. "My name is Raven and this is my best friend Yumiko, but you can call her Yumi."_

_Yumi put Sophie down "What's your name sweetie?" She asked. Yumi looked about 13, she had light silver hair, a small pointed nose, a pale, almost grey, skin tone, and golden eyes that seemed to glow. Raven on the other hand looked 16, with long black hair, a similar nose to Yumi's but rounder, a pale peach skin tone, and crystal blue eyes._

_Sophie giggled and told the two girls her name. "Skate! Skate!" she started clapping and jumping. I flew up to a tree branch to watch them and saw the other kids walk over to the girls in curiosity._

I stared at myself. "How did Sophie recognize me?" I wondered aloud. The old me had extremely long pure black hair, and blue eyes. When she met me again I had shoulder length black hair with rainbow streaks, and white tips. My eyes are now silver and had flecks of green.

I watched as the memory continued, I err, the other Raven ran away after seeing Jack. Yumiko quickly apologized then ran after her. Jack and the kids hung out for a while until it was time for them to get back. Jack then flew to the North Pole, I was next to him the whole time. North asked him about the girl he met in the woods and Bunny teased him. Jack explained there were two girls. The old Tooth was a surprise, I mean I knew about her and how she turned into Shadow, but I can't see how. Tooth was so nice, colorful, and bright.

It was nice to see the times I spent with Jack, even if it was different because of Yumiko. I could tell I loved him before I died.

_I watched Raven and Yumi glide across the icy pond. It was almost Christmas, I'd been hanging out with them for a few weeks now. Raven kept smiling up at me, trying to get me to skate with them. Finally I gave in and flew down to where they were. Yumi grabbed one of my arms and Raven grabbed the other. They then pulled me along, only letting go to send me into a snow bank. Laughing I grabbed a few handfuls of snow and flew just out of reach, pelting them._ _"Jack, no fare, you know I can't fly!" I watched Raven and Yumi cross their arms over their chests. Raven then smiled, and closed her eyes. A shadow fell over me, when I looked up I saw another Jack. He fell on me, and caused me to crash into the snowy ground. "That's what you get for cheating." Yumi called, she came over and held out her hand._

_I grabbed it and pulled her down into the snow next to me. "And that's for Raven using a clone of me against me." We laughed._

_Yumi was quiet for a second, "Hey Jack, can you take me up with you? I want to know what it's like to fly." I smiled at her and stood up, then helped her up._

_"Sure, but you'll have to hold on tight." Yumi gave me a look that said 'yeah right' "Trust me, you don't want to fall." She gulped. I grabbed her around the waist and Yumi put her hands on my shoulders. "Ready?" She smiled and I zoomed straight up in the air._

_Yumi was fine until we got hit by a gust of air and she fell. "JACK!" I flew down to her as fast as I could. It was close, but I caught her in time. Yumi was shacking, and when I put her on the ground she slapped me. "I'm never flying with you again!"_

_"It's okay Yumi, you're okay." I calmed her down and she apologized for slapping me. Raven walked up to us and smiled._

"_At least both of you are safe." Raven hugged us both quickly._

_Yumi looked at me and smiled "Jack, I think I now have a fear of falling." We all laughed, after a while I walked them home and we said our goodbyes._

I can't believe it, Jack said this was his favorite memory with me. She ruined it, I can't wait to make everything right again.

The next memory started before I could dwell on it too long.

_I was perched on a tree at the edge of the woods, waiting for the sun to rise. This was my favorite spot to watch it from. After ten minutes I heard a rustling sound coming from below, looking down I saw two figures in the shadows._

_Grabbing my staff I flew down behind the figures, only to have them turn around and face me. I got my staff ready when one figure spoke. "Jack?" it was Raven, so the other must be Yumi._

_I relaxed a little "What are you two doing out here, and at night?" Raven was breathing heavily and her shoulders were slumped, Yumi was dead quiet, as if waiting to be attacked. "Did you run here from your house? You should sit down." I helped Raven over to the trees and she slumped against one of them. Yumi never left her side._

_"Jack, we need to see the Guardians. Please believe me, it's very important." Raven wheezed out, I almost didn't hear her because her voice was so quiet. "Please Jack! We need to see the Guardians." She was starting to tremble._

_"Okay, I'll have Sandy come and take us to the North Pole." I smiled at her then turned to Yumi "Stay right here." She nodded. I flew off after Sandy. I hope he's still nearby. Finally I saw the golden sand flowing in the sky "Sandy! Hey I need your help." Sandy stopped and looked at me, a question mark above his head._

_I explained the situation to him and Sandy agreed to help. We both flew back to where the girls were waiting. When we got there Raven shied away from Sandy's light and hid her face. "Jack, are you sure this is safe? I mean, I've never flown before." Raven was afraid of Sandy, like she was afraid of me before._

"_Don't worry Raven, it's easy." Yumi helped Raven stand._

_Sandy smiled at them and made two roses out of his golden sand, then handed one to each girl. "Don't worry about it, Sandy wouldn't let you fall." Raven nodded and they climbed onto the sand and sat down behind Sandy. "It won't take long to get there, so just relax and watch the view." I smiled, trying to keep Raven calm._

_We arrived at the North Pole after an hour of flying. Raven never looked down, I'm pretty sure she kept her eyes closed the whole time. "Is this…" Yumi was looking at the workshop in awe. "The real North Pole, I can't believe it. Jack you really did it!" She hugged me quickly then pulled away._

_Sandy brought us in through the giant open window in North's workshop. I helped the girls off the sand and Sandy went to find North. "So, what do you think?" I asked them while we waited._

_"Father said that this place was where they make traps to hurt children, but he must have gotten it wrong." Again I didn't know what Raven was talking about. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but then she ducked down._

_I turned around and saw North and Sandy. "Jack, is good to see you! Girl hiding is Raven, da? Other girl be Yumi, is good meet you." Raven grabbed my arm, and I could feel her peeking over my shoulder. North laughed and I joined him._

_"Yes, they asked to meet the Guardians." Raven squeezed my arm._

_"J-jack, are you sure about this?" She sounded terrified, but I couldn't fully blame her. I was a little scared of North when I first met him._

_Yumi on the other hand smiled up at North and shook his outstretched hand._

_Stepping to the side I introduced them. "Yumi, Raven, you've met Sandy already. This big guy is called North, North this is Yumi and Raven." He held out his hand for Raven to shake, but she didn't move. I nudged her forward and she slowly shook North's hand._

_North smiled at her and she stopped shaking. "I call other Guardians, for now you sleep. Come I show you rooms." She hesitated and looked at Yumi. Yumi grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her along behind North._

I watched as the guardian's discussed what to do. They thought I, well the other me, hated them. Then she came out with Yumiko and everyone gasped, including me. She had a gash running across one cheek and a bruise on the other. Her bottom lip was split and she even had a black eye. I had told Jamie my Father got mad, that was with just a bruise on my cheek. Did he hit me again? I know he's Pitch Black and all but still, to hit his own daughter is just wrong.

_"Did he do this because of them?" Yumi asked her. We all turned to her looking for an answer as to who did this._

_When the Yeti arrived Tooth took Raven to another room so she could get her cleaned up. "Do you know who did that mate?" Bunny asked me with a dark tone._

_"Well the last time she had a bruise Jamie asked her what happened." I replayed what Raven had said then about her father getting mad. "So I wondered if he hit her again."_

_"I thought she said we defeated her father, that she couldn't see him anymore because of us."_

_Yumi spoke up, not really looking at any of us. "She can't, not in person anyway, but he talks to her in her dreams." I didn't really get it, but I doubt she was lying._

_Tooth came back in, "She should be alright, but she wouldn't tell me what happened." We nodded and Yumi left to go be with Raven._

It was sad that Yumiko seemed like such a nice person, I knew the truth but this is what everyone else thinks.

I didn't pay close attention for a while after I left. Most of these memories were wrong anyway. It wasn't until Jack and I had planned to meet that I really started to pay attention.

_I was pulled out of Raven's dream, and back into my own body. "Well mate, did ya see 'er?" Bunny actually helped me up off the floor. I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded._

_"Good, did you tell her to come back?" Yumi grabbed the front of my hoodie tightly. "She is coming back, right Jack? You convinced her to come back, right?" she was on the brink of tears._

_I patted her shoulder, "She is confused, but she wants to talk again. She will come back Tooth, don't worry." Yumi let me go slowly, and walked away for us. "Is she gonna be alright?" I asked no one in particular._

_"Da, everything work out!" North smiled and patted my shoulder, then went off to his private workshop._

_Sandy left the room and I followed after a little while, leaving Bunny there._

_After several hours of flying I made it to Raven's house. She wasn't there yet so I decided to visit the kids. We hung out until dark, then I went back to Raven's house. I could feel evil emanating from inside, it felt even darker then Pitch. The door started to open so I grabbed my staff and held it at the ready._

_Raven walked out, but she looked different. She was dressed in a gothic black dress with a small coat and black boots that stop at her knees._

_Sorry, I'm too lazy to think of an outfit so If you want to see it I have the links on my profile!_

_The evil aura was coming from her, I was too stunned to keep my staff in a fighting position. "Raven, what happened to you?"_

_"Oh Jack, didn't you know? I take after my Father, he showed me his way is better than yours. I like being evil, why don't you join me Jack." She smiled and held out her hand. I came to my senses and backed away from her, "Well fine, be that way. It only means I h ave one more person to destroy." She laughed playfully._

_This can't be real, Raven would never act like this. "Who are you really? I know Raven, and you can't be her." She stopped laughing and stared at me._

_After what felt like forever she rolled her eyes "Jack, Jack, Jack, you don't know me. You don't even know my last name, or my Father. How can you say you know the real me? This whole time I've been using you, learning what I could so I can defeat you and the other Guardians."_

_Something in her eyes told me she wasn't lying. "Then tell me, so I'll know who you really are." I challenged._

_Raven smirked and took a step closer "My full name is Raven Eternal Black, you've met my Father Pitch Black right? Well I didn't like you taking him away from me, so now I'm out for revenge." It's not possible, Raven just can't be… "Shocked? Well so was I when I learned that my greatest enemy was just some punk who makes snow and ice." I watched as she pulled out a small wand._

_"Like it? I use this for more control in a small area." Before I could block she had cast a spell and I was sent flying back. I landed in a daze. "Before I do this I want to give you a message for Yumi. Tell her she was wrong, I do take after my Father." I could feel the back of my hoodie being lifted, "This is going to hurt you more than me." I didn't understand until I felt the metal of a blade run across my skin._

_"Wha-" was all I got out before she started carving something into my back. I held back a scream of pain. I could tell she wasn't trying to kill me, she was writing something. The carving stopped and I tried to get up but was knocked out suddenly. I could have sworn I saw Raven crying and apologizing before everything went dark._

I saw myself carve the words into his back, and the pain it caused him. How could this happen, this memory has to be wrong! I sat next to Jack for a while, crying. He was awake and talking to Yumi, but all I could focus on was the bandages around him. Then Pitch took Tooth, and I just felt even worse. Was this what really happened, or is some psycho writing out a horrible life for me? I sobbed up until Pitch came and grabbed Jack. Then went to the middle of a battle, and threw him at the other me.

I watched the scene unfold, I was just about to Kill Pitch when Tooth stabs me with the very dagger I had used on Jack. Yumi screams and clutches onto Jack, both to protect him and for support. Tooth changed into Shadow Nymph and her and Pith teleported away.

Jack knew he was going to die, and that Raven was as well. I watched myself preform the ritual that saves Jack's life and ends my own. Yumi cries next to me as I tell Jack how I feel. Then I die peacefully. Everyone mourns my loss especially after my body is taken by Manny. The year before I'm brought back Yumi and Jack get closer while helping each other over my death.

_I watch Yumi place a red rose on Raven's grave. It has been a year and we still miss her very much, but life goes on and so we have to try and move on as well._

I then fix all the changes to these m emories and am cast out. Taking a moment to close the drawer and steady myself I leave a mental note to personally slap Yumiko for what she did to my friends. The bottom drawer's label said **Yumiko and Raven-After. **This drawer was smaller and I got ready to see what she had changed.

I barely paid any attention to these memories, for I had no need to relive what happened. And it didn't take as long to finish with the memories either. I quickly fixed them and am again cast out. I can feel the weariness of my mortal body, and after a quick check to make sure I got all the memories that were changed I allowed myself to be pulled out. I collapsed onto the floor the second I returned, maybe Sophie was right. That was the last thing I thought before everything went black.

**I hope you like this longness, and I have another contest for those who are interested. In the third story I there are these triplets, they are evil. I want someone to name them and give them powers. It is two boys and a girl. One has Green hair, one has Blue hair, and one has Red hair. They all have red eyes and a yellowy orange skin one. First person to respond with "TERROR TRIPLETS" gets the honors! No Silvertaills you can't enter, that would be unfair.**

**(Silver) Because of her latest mishaps she gave me with the editing (and by mishaps I mean she ruined it after I perfected it) if you see any errors in the text and/or dull wording…..it's all on her!**

**Hey, that's rude! Someone's getting put on North's naughty list! Oh and Check out Silver's story, it's a Tiger's Curse fanfic and really good!**


	20. Young Love

**So here it finally is! CH 20! YAYAYAYAY WARNING THERE IS LOTS OF SWEETNESS AND LOVE TALK IN THIS CHAPTER! This is my first time writing a story that has 20 chapters and counting! I really hope you guys like this story, flames are welcome, but no cussing.**

**Jack's POV**

Have you ever had your memories flash through your mind all at once? No well, let me say this, I don't recommend it for anyone. At first the pain is dull, then it rises until it's like your head is about to burst. When it was over I felt Raven fall onto my chest. I opened my eyes as the pain subsided and looked around. It was strange to be in control after so long, the freedom was a bit overwhelming. I carefully maneuvered Raven so I could stand and then picked her up. She was practically light as air, and I kept expecting her to float away.

I looked at Jamie and Sophie, they seemed both happy, and worried. I started to ask what was wrong but Sophie interrupted me. "She needs rest, I'll show you to her room." I followed Sophie through a side tunnel and to a light blue door. "This is Raven's room, we're not allowed in, but I'm sure she'd understand you having to enter her room. " Sophie then left the way we came.

I opened the door and was surprised at the sight of Raven's room. There were pictures covering the walls of things that happened in the past, and scraps of paper covered in writing in between them all. I placed Raven on her bad and studied the pictures and writing. It seemed like Raven was trying to figure out her past. She had all the pictures in order by date, starting at where she first met Sophie, Jamie, the other kids, and me, to where she died. "If you wanted to know all you had to do was ask me." I spoke to Raven's sleeping figure.

Raven shifted and looked up at me with sleepy eyes, "But I knew how much it would bother you to bring up the past. Besides I already saw what happened, and even though it hurts to watch myself die over and over I know I have to." Her voice was barely a whisper so I got closer and knelt by her bed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I'm here now." She smiled and I grabbed her hand with both of mine. "You need to sleep, I promise to still be here when you wake up." I watched as Raven's eyes closed and she drifted to sleep. I grabbed a chair and sat it by the bed, when I was sure she was in a deep sleep I slipped out to get something for my pounding headache. Jamie and Sophie were sitting with the tiger, Siba I think. "She's asleep. Do you have any Tylenol? My head is killing me."

Sophie nodded and ran down another tunnel. Siba walked up to me and sniffed me, I guess he liked the way I smelled because he nuzzled my hand. I started petting him and Jamie spoke up finally. "Siba can smell evil intentions. We all missed you Jack, I'm glad you're back to normal." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Me too kid." Sophie came back and handed me a bottle. "Thanks Soph, I'm gonna go back and sit with Raven. I promised to be there when she woke up." I walked back to Raven's room and took two of the pills. Raven was tossing and turning but stopped when I took her hand again. I smiled at this and sat there watching her sleep.

**(Creeper, just saying. LOL, JK) Raven's POV**

I felt myself drift to sleep, soon everything was dark.

_Dreaming_

_I was walking down a dirt path when the wind changes. Everything gets cold and I can see my breath swirl out before me. I hear laughter, but when I turn towards it nothings there. "Hello? Please show yourself." I call out._

_I can feel their breath on the back of my neck, "Why don't you believe in me? Do you hate me Raven?" I whipped around but no one was there._

_I started to run, hoping to get as far from the voice as possible. "Leave me alone! Please stop this!" I cried out in frustration. I kept running, but I could see a drop off for a cliff just ahead. I couldn't slowdown in time and I ran right of the edge of the cliff. Just as I was nearing the ground I felt strong hands grab me, when I looked up Jack was flying just above me and grasping my hand. Jack saved my life, and I knew that he would always save me when I was in trouble._

_He placed me on the ground and then walked with me along the unknown trail. The air grew warmer, until it was calm and peaceful. There wasn't a moon so we walked by star light, it was a perfect evening._

Dreaming end

**Jack's POV**

I fell asleep at some point and dreamed of walking with Raven by starlight. When I woke up the digital clock read 1:05 PM SAT AUG 15. I had slept for over twenty hours. I felt a small squeeze on my right hand, the hand that still held Raven's. Looking back at her I met her silver eyes. "Good Morning." She mumbled sleepily.

I chuckled, "More like good afternoon, looks like the kids let us sleep in." I stood up and stretched, but Raven rolled over and drifted back to sleep. "I guess it's tiring changing memories." I left her room to find the kids. Sophie was in the main chamber, "Hey Soph, Raven's still sleeping. Do you need me to do anything?"

She smiled and hugged me, "We're so glad you're back, Jamie and Siba went to the village to see if they need help. I got stuck with house sitting while you and Raven slept, you can help me make something for Raven to eat when she gets up." I nodded and followed her to a makeshift kitchen, with a fully stocked fridge, and pantry.

"You really are roughing it." I teased her. She elbowed me then started to pull out ingredients. "Do you know what you're doing Sophie?" She rolled her eyes at me and continued grabbing what looked like random things.

"I'm eight years old now Jack, I know how to make soup. Besides this is a recipe Raven taught me, it's her favorite." She handed me a few carrots. "Please cut these up into small pieces." I nodded and got right to work. Sophie was a strict cook but when we were done we had a masterpiece, well a masterpiece soup.

I ladled some into a bowl. "I'm gonna bring this to Raven, be right back." I carried the soup to Raven's room, when I opened the door I saw her sitting upright in her bed. She watched me with curiosity as I placed the soup next to her and took my place on the chair by her bed. "Sophie made this for you, to help you retrieve your strength." She smiled at me and began sipping her food. When she was half way through the bowl she declared that she was finished and it was the best soup she'd ever had.

She sighed, "Jack, it's almost time for you to go back." I tried to look her in the eyes but Raven kept her face cast down, causing her hair to form a curtain between us. "You'll have to act like this never happened, you never saw me, and you're still under her control."

After a minute longer I couldn't take it and brought her head up so I could stare into her eyes. "Why do I have to go back, I want to stay here and help you" I could see the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Don't send me away, I don't want to be put back under her control."

A tear slipped and soon so did others. "You have to go back, she can't know Jack. I can't let her know she's lost you, or we'll lose the fight in the end. I can't send a clone Jack, she'd be able to tell. You have to go back there, please." I was almost swayed by her tears, but I had my own persuasive tricks.

I held Raven's face and kissed her tear stained cheeks. When that didn't work I kissed her lips softly and whispered the word's I'd been thinking for over a year now. "I love you Raven." She pulled away from me and stared into my eyes.

With a soft voice she replied "I love you to Jack." She pulled off her necklace and placed it around my neck. "This will protect you from her, but you have to go back there. Pleas trust me, I have a plan. For now act like you never changed back, you'll know when it's time. Tooth is the only other Guardian free from her spell, she's you're only ally there." She leaned in and kissed me quickly, then just like that we were outside where I first saw her. "Goodbye Jack" Raven teleported away before I had a chance to stop her.

I tucked her necklace under my shirt to keep it hidden. I hated to say it but I had to go report back to Yumiko, and I had to somewhat tell the truth.

**And there you have it, sorry if this was too mushy… next chapter won't be. Fang-girling 101 is the winner, and I now must ask a question to anyone who reads this. Please answer in a comment so I know you actually read this question: DO YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR, OR SHOULD I DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT?**


	21. Truths revealed

**CH 21, I'm on a roll! Might not sleep tonight so I can get this done! Well enough chit chat, here is the next installment!**

**Raven's POV**

I was back in my room, it felt so empty without Jack, but I did the right thing. Defeating Yumiko came before my love life. Besides my next move I had to make alone, and I know Jack would strongly be against me doing this. First I have to take the kids home, and have Siba watch them.

I walked to the main chamber just as Jamie and Siba walked in the room. "Great timing, we're leaving soon. Jack went on a head, he'll meet us at our next stop." I just lied through my teeth, but it was the only thing I could do to get them to come with me. I dispelled all the luxuries I'd made and then got them together so I could teleport.

When we stopped in front of their house, Sophie and Jamie started to complain but I hushed them and sent them back to their family. "Siba I need you to stay and protect them. They might be attacked again, so could you switch to a different form that will allow you to stay by them?" You heard that right, Siba recently regained his powers to shape shift and to communicate telepathically. He just tends to stay as a silent tiger because he's so used to it.

I watched as Siba's shape changed and became smaller until he was a white house cat. _'Please be careful, this is your last life, don't waste it!' _I smiled at him and patted his head.

"I'll be fine Siba, worry about yourself more." With one last smile I went on my way to my next stop. I was in the middle of North's abandoned workshop. Yumiko had moved everyone to the garden where my grave stone stands. I walked to my old room to find it trashed, my belongings were scattered everywhere. Luckily for me they didn't know about the secret compartment I have under the floor boards. In the compartment I kept a small silver key and the dagger used to carve up Jack's back and stab the former me's side.

I placed it on my belt just in case things grew dire. I slipped the key into my pocket, it goes to a silver box I'd hidden in the garden one time when I was alone. After I looked around to make sure no one was left here I teleported to the place the silver box was hidden. I had to be quiet because it was close to the castle, close to the Guardians, close to Jack, and worst of all, close to Yumiko.

I slowly opened the box to reveal the treasures inside. The first was a locket with a picture of the Guardian's on one side and me on the other. I read the inscription North had carved for me, 'To Little Bird, you always family. I slipped on the locket and pulled the next item, it was a charm bracelet with everyone's weapons as charms. Sand gave it to me, it had his golden whips, Jack's staff, Bunny's boomerangs, North's sabers, Toothette's bow, and my wand and dagger. I put the charm bracelet on my right wrist and pulled out the final item. Bunny, Tooth, and Jack made it for me, it was a hand woven belt with a silver and blue buckle, and laced through the belt were frozen flowers that would never melt.

I put on the belt and thought of the day I received these gifts. They were sad I didn't have a birthday so Sophie made one for me, I didn't know what to expect but I love the gifts.

The time for reminiscing is over, I have a battle to win, hopefully. With a quick fluid movement I ran towards the castle and teleported right before I would have hit the wall. It's been hard without my flight, I had to train so I wouldn't accidentally rely on it.

I walked to the door and opened it slowly, this is my only chance, and I'm taking it.

**Well we'll come back to her later, now back to our good friend Siba!**

**Siba's POV**

I sat on Sophie's window sill watching for any shift in the shadows, indicating an attack. There was nothing, and my thoughts began to shift. I thought of my life before, I'm around three thousand years old now. My life was dull, I'd forgotten much and at one point started to believe I really was a tiger. Raven gave my life purpose again, she is my only reason to live. I love her like she were my daughter, and I'll do what I must to protect her. But here I am protecting the kids and letting her run off into danger.

Yes I knew she just wanted to keep us safe, so she had me watch the kids. It's ridiculous to think someone would attack Jamie or Sophie at their home. It didn't matter what I thought, Raven was gone and I had no way to help her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of orange and black. I turned but my reaction was too slow, before I blacked out I heard Sophie scream and an evil cackle.

**Toothette's POV**

Jack and I had just finished discussing our plan when a thunderous laugh shook the castle. Quietly we went to the cause of the noise to find North and Nightmare each carrying a wriggling sack. "What did you get?" I asked them, North smiled at me and emptied his sack, I was shocked to see Jamie tied in ropes with a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Nightmare did the same with his sack and Sophie fell out looking just like her brother, but a white cat fell next to her. "Where did you get them, and what about Raven?"

My voice shook a little but they didn't seem to notice, Jack on the other hand was tensed. "She dropped the kids and this cat off at their house, then we lost her. Mistress Yumiko will be pleased to have them, we will bait Raven into a trap.

**And this is it, hope you like it!**


	22. DEATH

** 22 is here and not at all what you're expecting! Hope you like what happens next! THIS IS SAD, HEED MY WARNING**

**Raven's POV**

I was sneaking around, looking for my target, when I heard footsteps heading my way. I quickly hid inside the closest room, lucky for me it was empty. I heard the footsteps getting closer, until they stopped right by the door. I froze, there was know where to hide, all I could do was watch the doorknob turn and the door open. I broke out of my stupor in time to manifest a weapon and attack whoever was entering the room. To my surprise and utter misfortune Bunny was the one who entered the room. He dodged my attack and pulled out his boomerangs. When he saw I was the attacker he quickly made his own attack. I dived to the side but he followed my movements and landed a blow to my right hip.

I teleported a few feet away hoping to get a second to think of a strategy to beat bunny with. Again he seemed to follow my movements and I was hit, not once, but twice, with his boomerangs. The first one hit my back, and the second clipped my cheek, drawing blood. Things are looking down, and if I can't turn this fight around he'll end up killing me.

I pulled out my wand and sent a wave of water at him, but Bunny jumped out of the way and landed a roundhouse kick to my stomach. I fell to my knees and gasped for breath, bunny was about to attack again when he suddenly yelped. I looked up to see a golden whip tied around his arms, shock clouded both our faces. I looked behind him and saw Sandy smiling at me. "What's wrong with ya mate? This Sheila's our enemy, Yumi told us ta stop 'er no matter what."

Sandy just pulled on his whip, causing Bunny to fall backwards. I looked at Sandy again and he had double thumbs up, "Does that mean you were never brainwashed?" Sandy nodded and pulled out his note pad, he then started writing something down. Bunny was struggling to get out so I manifested a rope and tied him up tight. "I don't have time to fix him like I did Tooth and Jack, we'll have to wait until after."

When Sandy finished writing he handed it to me so I could read it.

'I'm sorry for deceiving you, but at the time it was necessary. I couldn't risk not having Yumi on my side, for I know things the others do not. Like the fact that Yumiko is your half-sister, and all she wants is for you to be on her side. Yumiko is only four years old, but she was aged by your father. She loves you more than anything, but you rejected her in the beginning and so now she will do anything to change your mind. Nothing seems too severe to her, so please be careful about how you deal with her.'

I smiled at my golden friend, "Thank you Sandy, but I know what I'm doing." I looked at our struggling friend and realized he needed a gag. I quickly made one and put it over his mouth. "I have to go now, please watch him Sandy." I didn't wait for an answer and left quietly through the door. I knew my destination, I have to face Yumiko alone. Manny knew that if I followed this path I would die, that's why he didn't tell me. I don't want to die, but I'm mortal know, and mortals die so easily.

I touched the handle of my cursed dagger, this is my last resort, but I already know I'll need it soon. My steps were staggered and my body felt beaten. I'm not used to all this physical pain, before I only felt half the pain, and I healed quickly. I had to clutch the wall for support due to the injury to my right hip.

I could hear someone coming up behind me, I didn't have enough strength to fight them and Yumiko, so I did the only thing I could think of. "I'm here to surrender!" I called out and threw up my arms.

"R-Raven?" I turned and saw Tooth with a worried expression. I relaxed seeing her, and gave her a warm smile. "What happened? Why are you so injured, who did this?" Tooth fluttered around me nervously.

With a sigh I decided to tell her the truth, it would save so much time. "I'm mortal now, it was one of the prices I paid to be able to save you all. Bunny and I fought, he was about to win when Sandy saved me, he's watching bunny for me while I do what I came here for." I looked into her worried eyes as I spoke the last part. "You can't tell Jack I'm here, he'll try to help and that would ruin everything, promise you won't tell him."

She gulped , "O-okay, I promise. Wait, one of, so what are the other prices?" So she caught on to that, I told her about Eden, and what happened while I was there. "Please be careful, we can't lose you again." I nodded and continued on my way. Soon enough I reached Yumiko's chamber, and knocked on the door.

"What do you want Nightmare, I already told you I won't sleep with-!" Yumiko yelled as she opened the door, but she stopped when she saw me. "Why what an unexpected guest, it's good to see you Raven." She stepped aside and let me into the room.

I smiled at her, or tried to, "It's good to see you too, sister." Yumiko's eyes lit up with joy. "I hope you don't mind me being here, but I had to see you." I pulled her into a hug and in one swift moment pulled my normal dagger out and pointed it at her back.

"Good try sister, but I already know you're too weak to be dangerous." She pushed me away and I fell to the floor. She is right, I have no chance fighting her, so it's come to plan b. I put my dagger back and pulled out the cursed one instead. "Where did you get that? I thought it was lost!" She must have seen it in the guardian's memories. "You won't hurt me with that, not as long as I stay out of arm's length." I smiled at her and brought the dagger to my neck. "You wouldn't dare, if you die you won't come back!"

"I know, but it would keep you from getting what you want." Yumiko seemed scared as I pushed the blade harder onto my flesh. I could feel the tip digging into my skin, soon it will pierce and I will be on my way to dying.

Just as I was about to cut the flesh of my neck open Yumiko pounces at me and takes the cursed dagger. She quickly slides it across her wrist and draws blood, then she went to do the same to me, I took my dagger and stab her chest, but it's too late because she cut me with the cursed dagger. "Now we'll always be together, see you soon, sister." She died in my arms.

**This is for now, see you again soon.**


	23. Pain and Suffering

**23, just finished 22, and wanted to give you something more because of how sad 22 ended. So here it is, hope you like it! WARNING CUSSING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Jack's POV**

I heard noises coming from Yumiko's chamber and went to check it out. I knocked on the door but there was no answer, when I knocked for a second time and received no response I opened the door. I wasn't prepared to what I saw, Raven was holding a dead Yumiko, and she was covered in Yumiko's blood. She saw me in the doorway "J-Jack, I didn't want this to happen. I'm so sorry, she just… I didn't… I couldn't…" Raven began to sob, I moved to her side and took Yumiko's body from her arms. The first thing I noticed was the slit on her wrist, and the dagger in her chest. I then looked at Raven and saw the cursed dagger sticking out of the shoulder she'd been hiding with Yumiko's body.

I placed Yumiko on her white couch then sat down by Raven. "You're not going to die, we'll find a cure before then." Raven shook her head, tears still falling down her face. I stood up and helped her to her feet, I then took her hand and started to fly. When Raven didn't fly with me I looked back at her. "What's wrong, should I go get the others?"

She sighed and let go of my hand. "I-I can't fly anymore Jack, and I-I-I'm going to die sooner than you think. Whether you cure the curse or not, I'm a m-m-mortal now." I dropped to the floor, to stunned to speak. "I-I didn't want to tell you, but I just… I'm sorry Jack." I did the only thing I could, I wrapped my arms around her as she cried. I was careful not to disturb the dagger in her shoulder, and when she calmed down I walked her out of the room and we went off to find the others. We were turning down a hall and headed to where Raven had last seen the others.

I stopped her when I heard Nightmare's cackling voice up ahead. I motioned for her to be quite, and hid her behind me. Raven was in no condition to fight, she can barely stand on her own. As Nightmare rounded the corner I tensed, he wasn't alone. North was flanking him as the carried the two wriggling sacks from before. "Look its Jacky, he looks upset. Did Yumi finally come to her senses and kick you to the curb?" They laughed, but I just stood there silently. I couldn't risk them finding Raven, even if it meant letting them treat me like dirt.

"No, she actually sent me to find you Nightmare, something about agreeing to your proposal?" His eyes lit up and he ran down the hall dropping the sack at my feet. North eyed me before dropping the other sack and going back the way he came. I bent down and quickly untied the sack in front of me. Jamie looked like before, all tied up and a little frightened. "Raven, can you untie him while I get Sophie out of the other one?"

She was already kneeling by Jamie. "O-okay." Raven began untying the gag from Jamie's mouth, and I ran over to the other sack. I untied it quickly and pulled out Sophie, and then the cat from earlier. I started untying Sophie, and when I was half way done I heard a loud cry. Nightmare must have found Yumiko's body. "Jack, we should hurry." I looked back to see Raven struggling with the ropes. I finished untying Sophie and she started untying the cat as I went to help Raven. With the two of us working on the ropes they came undone quicker.

Jamie ran to his little sister and hugged her tightly. "We have to go now, it's not safe here." I made sure to grab all the ropes and the gags, than put them into the sacks. I started walking down the hall but realized Raven still needs my help. "Let me carry you." I went to pick her up when she stopped me.

I looked up to see a small smile on her face. "I feel much better now Jack, I can walk on my own. Show them where we're going." I nodded, not really believing her.

I lead the way through the halls, "We're almost there." I turned back but Raven was gone. "Raven!" I looked back around the last corner, but she wasn't there either.

"Looking for something Jack, or should I say someone?" Nightmare walked out of a room holding Raven with his gun on her head. "I found this bitch following you, after she fucking murdered Yumi! So I thought it would be fun to have my way with this bitch, and then kill her!" Raven looked terrified, and all I wanted to do was punch Nightmare. I couldn't though, he might shoot Raven if I do that.

"How do you know she killed Yumi, what if she was here to kill me instead and someone else killed Yumi?" Please let this work, please don't let him shoot her!

Raven was the first to speak. "I killed her, and then I came to kill Jack, just like you said. I couldn't kill him though, because I love him. So I started looking for you, I wanted to kill you!" She struggled but Nightmare tightened his grip on her. "After Yumiko sent Jack to find you, I slipped into the room and murdered her. I'll die soon though, she stabbed me with this cursed blade. It has no cure, and soon it will take my life. So go ahead and do what you want, I don't care, and it won't matter."

I wanted to stop her, she was saving me when I should have been the one to save her. "Nightmare, I'll watch her. Someone needs to tell her parents, and you're the only one who knows where they are." Nightmare stopped and thought it over, then with a quick shove he pushed Raven into my arms. I held her like she was an enemy.

"I'll be back by tomorrow, put her in the dungeon for me." Nightmare then opened up is black portal and left.

Sophie and Jamie ran and hugged Raven. "I hate him, but did you really come to kill Yumiko?" Sophie asked quietly.

Raven sighed and started to lean on me for support, "No, I wanted her to stop, but I didn't want to kill her." I picked Raven up, and this time there wasn't any protest. "Jack, do you still have the necklace I gave you?" I nodded, Raven then reached around my neck and pulled it out of my shirt. "Keep it, please. I also have these, you'll need them to save Bunny and North." I watched as she placed a golden ring into my hands and then her fingerless gloves. "I can't save them, I don't have the strength, but you and Tooth can."

I shook my head, "You can't talk like that, I'm going to keep you safe. You'll stay alive, I promise." I didn't realize we were in front of the door where the others were until Toothette walked out and smiled at us. Well she smiled until she realized what was wrong with Raven. "It's okay Toothette, I won't let her die on us again." She stepped aside and let us in the room. The two kids followed close behind, with the white cat on their heels. Sandy and Bunny were in the room as well, but Bunny was all tied up.

"He was never under Yumiko's spell, he helped Raven." Toothette explained. I put raven down on a couch and the kids sat on the floor next to her. Raven had a smile on her face, but I could tell she was in pain.

After a few minutes of whispering, Toothette, Sandy, and I came up with a plan for capturing North. "Watch over the girls Jamie, we'll be back soon."

**So this was also sad, I promise it will get better soon! Sorry about any problems you find, My editor is busy and so CH 22 and CH 23 are un edited**


	24. Final!

**Chapter 24! So here's the deal, I've been writing a lot, and my editor is having some trouble. So if CH 22, 23, and 24 are un-edited it's because I decided to post them without Silver checking them. Don't blame Silver, and here is CH 24. SADNESS-MAYBE, HAPPINESS-HOPEFULLY**

**Jamie's POV**

I sat with my sister and Raven while Siba stood watch. He had changed back into a tiger after Jack left. Sophie was asleep but Raven was in too much pain to sleep. She still had a dagger sticking out of her shoulder and dried blood staining her skin and clothes.

I turned to look at Bunny who was all tied up in the corner, he'd finally stopped struggling and was eyeing Siba with mistrust. Raven started to cough, waking Sophie , and alerting Siba. We all asked her what she needed, and if there was anything we could do to help. Raven closed her eyes and sat up slightly. "It's going to be okay, Jack promised me that I'd live through this, and he's never broken a promise before." It seemed like she said that for herself more than for us.

**Raven's POV**

I can feel it. I am dying, and a lot quicker than Jack was in the past. It must be the fact that I'm a mortal now, or that the dagger's still in my shoulder… Please hurry back Jack, I want to at least say goodbye.

It felt like hours before the door opened and North was shoved into the room. Jack was right behind him, and then Toothette, who closed the door. I watched as Jack knelt down in front of me and asked if I was okay. I tried to answer him, but I couldn't do anything other than stare into his eyes. "Raven, please say something." His plea made my heart tighten, I closed my eyes and willed the words out of my mouth.

"I… Love you… Jack." I noticed he was wearing the gloves and ring. "Please… Save them now… Jack. I want… To talk to… Them again. One… Last… time." I was gasping for air, but I had said what I needed to. I watched Jack stand and go over to the others, he soon entered Bunny's memories. I can't fight my drossiness any longer, I just hope I wake up again.

**TIME SKIPEROO!**

I was awoken by the sounds of rejoice, and as my eyes open I could see why. Bunny and North were both back to their old selves and everyone was laughing. I couldn't see Jack though, and as I tried to move I realized my head had been resting on someone's lap. I looked up to see a tired Jack smiling down at me. "Hey their sleepy head, glad to see you're awake." I tried smiling but it ended up a grimace. "Don't force yourself, I know how much pain you're in. We took the dagger out while you slept, but that won't change much for you."

I sat up, and looked into his kind eyes. "I don't have much longer Jack. It's time for me to say my goodbyes. Will you help me stand?" I could see the worry and the hesitation in his eyes. With a heavy sigh he lifted me up bridal style and carried me over to the others. "J-Jack! I can walk!" I tried to squirm out of his grip but he wouldn't let me.

The others stopped laughing as we neared. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop this, if she dies, that's it, no more Raven! I don't want to lose her again!" I patted his shoulder, if only I could show him that he'd be okay without me.

I closed my eyes and manifested a locket. It was gold and blue, with a snowflake engraved on top of it. I put it around Jack and then got loose of his hold, allowing my feet to touch the ground. "It will be okay Jack I promise." I turned away from him and hugged the last two Guardians' to be saved. "I'm glad your back! Also I'm glad I get to say goodbye." I pulled away and looked at my group of friends "I know this is it, and that I'm dying. It's okay, I'm ready to die, and as long as you're safe then my work's complete. I hope you understand that it's my time, and that I'm okay with dying. I love you all, but Jack, I'm in love with you."

With the last of my strength I teleported to the field. Even at night the air was warm, so I just laid there watching the moon rise.' _Are you sure this is where you wish to die, all alone in the woods?' _Manny asked me.

I smiled up at him, "Yes, I'm ready to die and here seemed like the best choice." Closing my eyes I let myself drift, I remember when I first woke up here, and meeting the others. I remembered the first time I saw my grave, and the first time Jack told me about the past. I remembered kissing Jack, and I remembered watching my friends memories. With a soft sigh I fell asleep for the last time.

**Jack's POV**

As soon as Raven left I knew where she had gone. Without another word I flew out the window as fast as I could, my destination, Burgess. I was flying faster then I'd ever flown before, but it still took me half an hour to get there. I landed in the field a few feet from Raven's sleeping form. "Raven, you can't leave me." I cradled her body in my arms, begging her to wake up. It was a full moon, and I looked up into the giant white sphere in the sky. "Please don't take her from me, Raven is the most important person in my life. Take my life and give it to her if you must, just please don't let her die!"

'_Do not despair young Frost, she is not dead yet, and there is a way to save her. But I warn you this comes with a great price, one you might not be willing to pay.' _The Man on The Moon told me. When I didn't speak he continued. _'I will bring her back but, there is a price. You will both become half mortals. everyone will see you, not just believers. You will age at half the rate mortal's age, and any offspring you have will be mortal. This will go on for the next 25 the end of this time you will both be given the option to become fully mortal or become immortal. After this point you will no longer be able to stay half mortals. Do you except?'_ I nodded. I would die if it meant Raven would be safe.

"Just save her." As I cried this out we were both surrounded in a dull pallor light. It shined brighter and brighter until the light was blinding and I was forced to close my eyes. After five minutes I felt Raven stir, and upon opening my eyes I found myself staring into her green flecked, silver eyes. "You're alive, thank god you're alive." I held her close and laughed.

Raven's brow furrowed, "How am I alive, Jack, what did you do?" Her voice was a whisper, but as harsh as if she had yelled at me. "I-I'm sorry Jack, but please tell me what happened."

I relayed what I did, and the deal I made with The Man on The Moon, when I was finished he spoke, '_I have allowed you each to keep one power.'_ Raven and I shared a look of curiosity, and he continued. '_Raven, you have your power to manifest, and Jack you still have the power to fly. These powers will stay with you until you die. Remember you are mortal now and can die easily.'_

Raven stood up and held out her hand for me. I took it and we walked hand in hand through the woods. I hadn't realized how hard it was when you're mortal, they grow weary so easily. Raven seemed fine with walking the distance, but I was getting tired very quickly, maybe it was because she'd been mortal longer then I was. We reached the town and I was surprised to be greeted by looks of curiosity.

Raven stopped me and pulled me back into the trees. "You need new clothes Jack, and shoes. Right now you'll look suspicious." She manifested a light blue shirt and tan jeans, then she manifested a pair of sneakers and socks. With a short smile she handed the clothes to me and left the woods. I changed into the clothes, and exited the woods to see Raven with her back to me. I used this chance to hug her from behind, "We have our whole lives in front of us, and for the first time we have total freedom. No responsibilities and no threat on our lives."

I laid my head on her shoulder and looked at the town in a new light, "So what should we do first?" It was strange to think that everyone could see me, I am once again human. There are so many new things for me to experience in this world, and I know Raven will have my back through all of them.

**This is the Final Chapter! IF I get 35 reviews total I will post the epilogue! It is awesome and will fill you in between now and the beginning of CH 1 of the final installment! It will be up soon, and it will be called Powerful Three.**

**(Silver) I AM…..back. Did ya think I was gonna say Spartacus lol? Anyways now that im not overloaded with essays due every day of my life I can work on le fun stuff! Aaaaaannyyways I know a secret that most of you probably don't know yet!**


	25. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue, hope you like it. This is the last you'll read of New Beginnings, and I hope you'll read the last story in the trilogy.**

**Raven's POV**

It's been two years since Jack and I became mortals. We've been living together since and shortly after the change we started officially dating. It took Jack some time to get used to things in the modern world, but I helped him, and now life is great. I have a job as a fashion designer, and Jack is an author for children stories. We also bought a house near Jamie and Sophie's, the kids picked it out and we moved in about a year ago, I filled the place with what we needed for furniture and it suits us both fine.

Today is our two year anniversary, Jack said he has it all planed out. Toothette came over and helped me get ready, it seemed everyone knew about tonight besides me. "Can I at least get a hint Tooth?" I begged my fairy friend. She was brushing my long hair, even though I had gotten it cut the other day, my hair still reached my waist, and the tips were still white.

Tooth started pinning my hair up and curling it. "I promised Jack, but tonight will be one you always remember!" She giggled and finished my hair with a spritz of hair spray. "Do your makeup and I'll pick out your shoes." I stood up and straightened out my red dress. Its neck line is lower than I would like, allowing some of my chest to show, and the dress ends just past me knee, with a slit on the right side that starts halfway up my thigh. In other words, this is not my first pick on clothing, but Tooth insisted.

I finished my makeup and headed to the living room to see Tooth with a pair of strappy three inch heels. "Tooth I have a few comments on those shoes. First off, wearing those I'll be as tall as Jack. Second, do you want me to die?" Tooth rolled her eyes at me and handed me the shoes.

I put them on and stood up carefully, "See you look great, don't worry Jack will hold you up so you don't fall." I smiled at her and she followed me out of the house and to the car. "I'm driving, you need to put on this blind fold, Jack want's everything to be a surprise." I went over to the passenger's side and sat down, Tooth handed me the blind fold and I hesitated before putting it on.

The drive took twenty minutes, when we stopped Tooth got out and helped me out of the car. "Can I take this off now?" I asked her. She pulled my hand and I was forced to walk forward.

"No, you can't, not yet." She led me into a building where we were greeted by a man. "This is Ms. Eternity, Mr. Frost is expecting us." I don't really get what's happening but soon I was pulled further into the building. There was murmuring, but it stopped as we got closer. After a quiet pause I was guided to sit down and someone finally took off the blind fold.

The first thing I saw was Jack's smiling face, "Happy anniversary Raven." He kissed my cheek and sat down in the chair next to mine. I looked around to see all our friends sitting at the table, smiling at me. "I wanted them to be here for this, it's an important day after all." I nodded but I didn't fully understand what he meant.

I smiled at everyone and turned back to Jack, "So why was I blind folded?" He smirked and I heard Tooth giggle again.

"That was all her, I only asked her to get you ready and bring you here." We shared a laugh and a waiter brought us our meal, Jack had ordered my favorite. I started getting nervous, was Jack doing this to break up with me? Did he bring all our friends and get my favorite to lighten the impact of the breakup? I ate in silence as everyone talked amongst themselves, when we were done Jack stood up and held out his hand, "Let's dance."

I paused, but looking into his soft eyes, took his hand and walked with him to the dance floor. "Did something happen, or are you breaking up with me? I mean, I don't get why else you'd go this far for me, other to lighten bad news." Jack smiled at me and held one of my hands with both of his.

Jack then got down on one knee and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a velvet ring case. "Relax Raven, you couldn't be more wrong." He opened the ring box revealing a golden ring with a large sapphire surrounded by diamonds. "Raven Eternity, I've loved you for the last two years, and have been saving up to get you this ring because you deserve the best. I know I might not be the best but I hope you'll say yes anyway. Raven, will you marry me?"

At first I was speechless, but when I finally gained my voice I answered him. "Oh Jack, I love you more than anything, so yes, I'll marry you!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I could hear the others cheer, but I ignored them. Jack took my left hand and slid the ring onto my ring finger, I admired it and hugged him again.

Tooth was right, this will be one of the most memorable days of my life. "I love you Raven." Jack kissed the ring then he kissed my cheek, and finally he kissed my lips. I won't ever forget this night, it is the best anniversary we've ever had.

**TIME SKIP!**

I'm so nervous! We've been planning for months, and the day was finally here, December 25th, Christmas day, also known as my wedding day. I looked in the mirror again, fixing my dress and veil. I was wearing a pristine white dress, with a sky blue sash around my waist, and the veil was white and blue. "You almost beautiful." I gasp as North says this and look to see what I need to fix. He turns me away from the mirror and holds out a box. "Open now."

I took the box from his hands and opened it carefully, inside was a silk bag. I pulled out the bag and opened it, inside was a silver tiara with sapphires. "It's beautiful North, is this really for me?" he smiled and placed the tiara on my hair, just in front of the veil.

"You now ready, are perfect bride." He hugged me and left the room, I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I have something new, barrowed, and blue, but I still need something old.

There was a knock on the door and Toothette walked in, "I have something for you, this was given to me buy the original Tooth Fairy, its three hundred years old but now," She clasped a necklace around my neck and I examined it. The necklace had white stones, and at the center was an emerald.

I looked back at her surprised, "Are you sure about this, it must be very important to you." Toothette smiled at me and kissed my cheek, she left quickly but I could tell she was crying.

Soon the music started and it was time for me to walk down the aisle. I watched Sophie, Toothette, and Laura, my best friend from work, walk down the aisle. Bunny, Sandy, and Jamie were standing beside Jack. North took my arm and we began down the aisle, Manny had allowed The Guardians to be seen by all just for today, so they could take part in my wedding. My eyes locked with Jacks and he was the only person I could see, it was just the two of us together. "You look beautiful." He whispered as we stopped in front of him and the priest.

"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked.

North smiled at him, "I do." He handed me off to Jack and took his seat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Jack and Raven. Before we begin, is there anyone who has reason these two should not be wed?"

I smiled at my friends and then looked back at Jack, the priest started to continue when a voice spoke out. "We object!" There was a conjoined gasp and I turned to see who had spoken. Two people I had thought dead walked towards Jack and I. They both looked angry, and Jack moved in front of me. "I will not let my daughter marry that man!" Pitch glared past Jack and straight at me. "She shouldn't even be alive, she was a mistake. My wife and I are here to stop this monstrosity you call a wedding." All of The Guardians stood in between us and Pitch.

Toothette spoke to all the humans. "He lost custody of Raven when she was sixteen, now he wants to get back at her. Get out of here Pitch, you're ruining the wedding." Pitch smiled and so did Shadow.

He took one last step closer, "This isn't the last time you'll see me Raven, if you marry Jack Frost I'll come back for you." Then they both left and everyone was quiet.

I spoke to the crowed, "My Father is mad at me and he doesn't get a say in my life. I love Jack and we're going through with our wedding."

The priest smiled at me and continued. "It is now time for the vows."

Jack read his first, "Raven, the first time I saw you was when you were skating on the ice. I was captivated by your beauty, but you didn't seem to like me much. It was after a great deal of persuading that you finally agreed to be friends with me. Then you came to love me, but a truly sad thing happened, and you were taken away for a great deal of time. When you came back you had no memories of me or any of our friends, and I knew that I loved you anyway. I was surprised when you came to love me, but then you had to leave again, and for a time I forgot my love for you, but you brought me back. I never want to let go of you again, and after today I'll never let you get hurt." He smiled and I put my hand on his cheek.

Now it's my turn, "I love you Jack, and even though I had forgotten my feelings for you at one point they came back. You are my reason to smile, and the time I spent away from you caused a hole in my heart only you could fill. I've only ever felt complete when I was with you, and now I can spend the rest of my life knowing I married my soul mate. Life might get hard in the future, but I know that I'll get through it as long as I'm with you."

We said our 'I do's' and exchanged rings, then kissed. The rest of the night I was by Jacks side, even when dancing he was always nearby. I felt safe knowing he was protecting me, and at the end of the night we left to go on our honey moon in Hawaii.

**Time~Skipping~**

We had gotten back from our honey moon a month ago, and I'm late. I haven't told Jack yet, instead I went to the pharmacy and picked up a few different kinds of pregnancy tests. The female clerk smiled at me, "Hello Mrs. Frost, good luck with your situation." I smiled back at her and paid for the tests. When I got home I locked myself in the bathroom and used all of the tests. After ten minutes I checked them, and they all said positive. So it's true, I'm pregnant.

I threw the tests away and washed my hands, Jack wouldn't be back until six, it was three now. I started cooking his favorite meal, and I put on my red dress from when he proposed to me. What if he doesn't want kids, what if he leaves me, or what if he stops loving me when I get fat? All these and more ran through my head. I didn't have time to think of anything else because Jack came in as soon as I put dinner on the table. "Hey Raven, how was your day?" He kissed my cheek and went to put his things away. When he came back down stairs he smiled at me, "You made my favorites, thank you sweetie." He held my chair out for me and then took his seat next to mine.

We talked small talk until I finally couldn't keep it in, "Jack, do you want to have kids?" I asked him.

He smiled at me like it was a silly question, "Of course I do, most of my life was spent making kids happy, I'd love to have a child of my own to care for and make smile." I took his hand and squeezed it.

Smiling brightly I let out the happy news. "I'm pregnant Jack, we're going to be parents."

**LALALALA TIME SKIP AGAIN!**

Jack and I are with Dr. Richards, he says there could be difficulties with the pregnancy due to my small frame. He said there is a good chance I will die shortly after giving birth and Jack asked if I wanted to go through with it after all. I smiled at them and told them I was having this baby and I will live to see it grow up. Today we're learning the gender of the baby. My stomach is swollen and the doctor is prepping it for the ultra sound. The gel feels cool on my bare skin and I smile at Jack as we wait.

"Are you both ready?" Dr. Richards asks. I nod and he starts the ultra sound. For now the screen is only facing him so he can study it, he then looks at us, "I have good news, and bad news, which would you like first?"

I look up at Jack, who frowns, "Good news first." He answers.

With a small smile Dr. Richards tells us, "You are having twins, a boy and a girl." He then sighs, "This will raise the risk for Raven, and she now has a greater chance of dying right after giving birth."

I give the doctor a satisfied grin, "This just means I'll have more to live for, my babies will have their mother and father looking out for them. I won't die doc, that's a promise." Jack squeezed my hand and looked at our kids, it was hard to believe there are to living things growing inside me. Jack and I made them, and I know we'll love them forever.

**~~LALALALALAAALA TIME SKIIIIP~~**

**Jack's POV**

We had just finished setting up the babies' room when Raven went into labor. I flew her to the hospital and rushed her inside, startling the nurse at the front desk. "My wife's in labor." The nurse got a wheel chair and I gently placed Raven in it.

"Follow me, I'll show you to her room, Dr. Richards will be there shortly." As we neared the room the nurse pointed it out and headed back to the front desk. I helped Raven into the gown and then onto the bed.

I took her and hand she squeezed it, suddenly there was a contraction and she whimpered. Dr. Richards came in and asked Raven some questions, I left to call the others. Raven had manifested a cellphone for every one of the Guardians. It didn't take long for them to arrive, and we went back to the room. "I understand that you want a natural birth, but with your stature I must insist on you getting a C-section." I walked into the room and took Raven's hand.

Staring into her eyes, I saw all the pain she hid, "Raven, I love you, and I think you should listen to the doctor. He knows what's best for both you and the babies, please." She looked at me and then the doctor. Placing her free hand on her swollen stomach she nodded. I walked beside her as they moved her bed through the halls, this is it.

**T-t-t-time S-s-s-skip… Last one…**

**Raven's POV**

Today is the twins' birthday, their first birthday. Jack and I invited everyone over, the Guardians, Sophie Jamie and their mother, my best friend Laura, and Jack's new friend Mark. When look at my friends and family I'm reminded of the fact that this never would have happened without Pitch. If he hadn't made me in the beginning, I wouldn't have met Jack , and we never would have fallen in love. The next time I see him I'll have to thank him, after all pitch in my father.

**And that's it, even Silver didn't know about this, I hope you like it!**


End file.
